Visions and Pawns
by Starway Man
Summary: Repost, no new text. Wo-Pang tells the Ra-tet of its upcoming demise, they hatch a desperate plan to survive, and the life of Xander Harris is never the same again.
1. Plans Within Plans

**Date written**: Wed 27 Aug 2003

**Author**: Starway Man

**E-mail**: theop at kew dot hotkey dot net dot au

**Disclaimer**: The Angel/Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar, Kuzui, WB and UPN; no copyright infringement is intended, and not one red cent is being earned from this story.

**Rating**: R

**Warnings**: Some violence and language are present. Plus there are spoilers present for seasons 1-7 of BtVS and 1-4 of Angel.

**Main characters**: Angel, Drusilla, Xander

**Setting**:Takes place initially after season 3 of BtVS/ before season 1 of Angel, then in seasons 4 and 1; ends up in an AU season 5/ season 2.

**Pairings**: Conventional: Willow/Tara, Buffy/Riley and implied Cordelia/Doyle. Unconventional: Anya/Giles and mentioned Dawn/Kevin. Unrequited feelings: Cordelia/Xander, Drusilla/Wesley, Faith/Angel, Lindsey/Darla and Spike/Buffy.

**Acknowledgments:** Thanks to Buffyworld for episode transcripts used in some parts of this fic. Ditto lots of other Buffy/Angel sites, for various bits of information. Also to Nodakskip and Vegakeep for some helpful suggestions, and hints.

**Classification**: Angel-Buffy Crossover, Action-Adventure, Angst, Alternate Universe

**Summary**: Wo-Pang tells the Ra-tet of its upcoming demise, they hatch a desperate plan to survive, and the life of Xander Harris is never the same again.

**Title: **Visions and Pawns

* * *

D: "Maybe that's your power."  
X: "What?"  
D: "Seeing. Knowing."  
X: "Maybe it is."

(Dawn Summers and Xander Harris, BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER)

"Los Angeles. You see it at night and it shines like a beacon. People are drawn to it. People and other things."

(Angel, ANGEL)

"I am the master of my fate/ I am the captain of my soul."

(William Ernest Henley, 1875)

* * *

**Part I: Plans Within Plans**

**Los Angeles, California. Summer, 1999**

Night time in the City of Angels. The alley cat moved soundlessly through the streets of the metropolis, perfectly at home in the sweltering gloom that surrounded it. The creature was unhurried; its eyes scanned the darkness, moving fluidly as it searched for its evening meal.

Then all of a sudden, the feline stopped; the hackles at the back of its neck rose, as it arched back and hissed at what lay before it. Then the animal turned around, and bolted away as fast as it could travel.

The spires of the Wolfram & Hart law offices stood proudly in the humid smog of the city. But the outward glittering façade could not hide the stench of evil that permeated its bricks and mortar, as well as the souls of the inhabitants that dwelled within it – even at this late hour.

At that moment a shaman of the Order of the Kun-Sun-Dai arrived at the place, looking mostly like some sort of ninja out of a Chinese kung-fu movie. However Wo-Pang, as his name was known, was neither a figure of fun or in any way interested in starring on the big screen.

The man simply walked straight in through the front door, went up to the night watchman and announced, "I am Wo-Pang. I am expected, at this time."

The attendant never looked up from his monitors. "Elevator 6, straight down and to your left."

The dark mystic departed immediately, without saying 'thank you' or anything asinine like that. He just went to the lift, hit the door control, went in and waited. Without any effort on his part, the machine then started moving upwards.

Wo-Pang waited, outwardly perfectly calm. All of a sudden, a huge white button appeared at the top of the floor level selection menu; and without hesitation, the guy immediately punched it.

The small chamber dissolved into nothing but white light, and when his vision cleared the shaman found himself in the White Room. An otherworldly interdimensional space, that existed within the law firm.

And a fearsome collection of people – if you could call them that – awaited him there.

First, there was the evil creature that wore the shape of a human little girl, named Mesektet. She was the link between the demonic Senior Partners of the firm, and the "earthly contingent" of Wolfram & Hart. Even though, that was just her day job; as more importantly, she was also a member of the Ra-tet, one of the five symbolic manifestations or 'Totems' of the ancient sun god, Ra.

Next to her stood the Totem named Mr. Ashet, who looked like a tall, dignified African male. And beside him stood the one known as Manjet, even though off-hours he preferred to go by "Manny"; a scruffy-looking Caucasian male. Beside him stood Ma'at, a white magic shamaness and another member of the order. And last but not least stood Semkhet, a fearsome-looking skinless saber-toothed tiger.

Manny looked around in amusement, as he quickly glanced at his peers and then at their guest. "Been a long time, since we had this kinda family reunion," he remarked to no one in particular.

Semkhet growled a reply, that everyone except Wo-Pang instantly understood. "I agree," Ashet remarked acidly. "It definitely has _**not**_ been long enough."

Ma'at shook her head, the good woman despairing of the duo ever changing. "Why must you two always be so negative?"

Manjet grinned. "Must come with the territory."

Ashet scowled. "This, from someone who has such a prodigious collection of human pornography as yourself?"

Mesektet, in many ways the most senior of them despite her appearance, silenced the bickering. "Well. We have a guest here, family members. So – manners, please. You contacted me, Wo-Pang of the Kun-Sun-Dai. Foolish of you, but then your words intrigued me. The Ra-tet is gathered, as you requested. What is it you have to say, before you get squashed like a bug?"

Wo-Pang looked at the five faces, whose expressions ranged from politeness to amusement, anticipation, anger and indifference. And his reply was as noncommittal as if they were just discussing the weather.

"All of you are going to die, very soon."

* * *

His words caused quite a furor, as the members of the Ra-tet were immortal – as long as they were not ritually murdered. Immediately the complacency disappeared, and the shaman was bombarded with questions.

Wo-Pang just knelt into his Zen meditation position, and again calmly waited until the barrage was over. Finally, Mesektet silently told the others to shut up, and the shaman was ready to explain.

"I do not know much," the Oriental man said, as he cast some runes onto the floor of the room. "But I have foreseen some things concerning my own future, as regards a vampire with a soul..."

Semkhet roared, and Manjet agreed, "Yeah, whoever heard of a bloodsucker with a soul?"

"Be that as it may, behold what I have seen..." and with these words, Wo-Pang did the most horrible thing you can do to someone; he let the five into his mind, and see exactly how they were going to die.

They saw how a huge and nasty demon colloquially known as "The Beast" drained the life energy of Mesektet, right there in that very room. They also saw it later murder Ma'at, ripping out her heart. Mr. Ashet was next, as the Beast killed him near an oil field and took some sort of metal device from his body; then Semkhet was killed in a desert cave, after being eviscerated for his device first.

Finally, Manny witnessed his own demise as did the others; they saw how a nude, beautiful brunette woman took an axe to his head in a locked room, and later yanked out the blood-soaked orb he kept within there.

The telepathic communication was cut, and Wo-Pang then quietly started making further preparations. "That was in fact only a sample of the death I have foreseen," he murmured, "The beast will kill thousands more, apart from yourselves..."

By this time, Ashet alone had recovered his equilibrium enough to regain his suspicious nature. "Why? Why warn us like this of our fate? What do _**you**_ get out of it all?"

Again Wo-Pang showed no emotion when he replied, "The only other thing I know is, the beastmaster will manipulate and play me for a fool. I dislike being treated that way – by anyone." Then the shaman muttered an incomprehensible spell, and his body turned into thousands of glittery yellow sparkles that quickly vanished from the room.

Manny yelped, "Hey, he's gone-!"

Ma'at shivered. "Never mind that – the odds are, he's already told us all he knows anyway. The question is, what now?"

Semkhet then let out what sounded like a low purr. The others looked at him, somewhat surprised. "An excellent question," Ashet nodded. "Who _**was**_ that human woman that killed him?"

Mesektet looked thoughtful, and gestured. Something like a miniature white dwarf star blazed for a moment, and then a pretty young woman appeared in the White Room. "Good evening," she smiled, seemingly totally unfazed by what had just happened. "I'm Files and Records. How may I assist you?"

The evil creature sat on her chair, and sent a telepathic image of both The Beast and the female killer into her mind. "Who are they?" more than one of the Ra-tet demanded at the same time.

The eyes of the woman briefly started fluttering, as if they were some sort of high-speed camera shutters. "First subject is a rock-like demon known as "The Beast", last seen in Prussia during 1789; banished from the mortal plane by the Svea priestesses, while talking to the vampire known as Angelus."

"Who?" Ma'at asked at once.

The woman's eyes fluttered some more, then became normal. "Angelus. Sired during 1753 in Galway, Ireland. Became known as the Scourge of Europe, along with his creator Darla and vampiric children Drusilla and Spike. Cursed in 1898 Romania with a human soul, by gypsies of the Kalderash clan-"

"WHAT?" most of the Ra-tet yelled, remembering Wo-Pang's warning.

Files and Records went on, ignoring the outburst, "Disappeared for approximately 99 years, then showed up in Sunnydale, California using the name 'Angel'. Helped the vampire Slayer Buffy Summers from 1997 onwards. Recently departed the Hellmouth, and currently residing here in Los Angeles."

"And the other one?" Manjet demanded.

There was another brief pause, as the female's eyes again scanned her memory bank. "Second subject is known as Chase, Cordelia. Born in Sunnydale, California during 1981. Critically injured during November, 1998. One of a group of people helping the Slayer Buffy Summers, until May this year. Also currently residing here in Los Angeles."

There was a short pause, until Ashet said simply, "The solution seems obvious to me. If she is the one who summons The Beast, we just kill her now and the problem is solved!"

Manjet looked rueful. "Yeah, sounds nice in theory, but ya know what? This whole situation stinks so much, it can't be that simple. Can it?"

Before anyone could say anything, Files and Records stated calmly, "No. The relevant Power-That-Be will almost certainly just arrange to use another human vessel to eventually give birth to itself; you are all still scheduled for termination."

The five Totems turned and stared at her. "How did you know that?" Mesektet asked for all of them.

The woman stared back, as if it should be obvious. "I'm Files and Records. That's my job."

Semkhet growled at her, and the Wolfram & Hart employee looked puzzled. "I'm unable to understand the basis of your speech patterns. Please clarify."

Manny looked annoyed. "Sheesh, sister, do we really gotta translate it here? He asked, why did you mention that this Cordelia Chase chick was critically injured last year? 'Cause I'm wondering – does this have anything to do with our current problems?"

"Affirmative." The woman's eyes started doing the camera shutter trick, but then something really odd happened – they froze, then went completely black, and Little Miss Files and Records actually staggered for once in her life.

"What's wrong?" Ma'at asked at once.

The woman took a deep breath, as her eyes became human. "Nothing. My apologies. I did not anticipate encountering a wild card of this nature."

"Wild card? What is this supposed to mean?" Ashet demanded.

Files and Records took another deep breath. "The term is used to denote Harris, Alexander Lavelle. Born in Sunnydale, California during 1981. Although this had not been originally destined to happen; no entry is to be found for said individual in the Akashic records..."

Now _**that **_fascinated the Ra-tet, as the text that predicted the fate of every human soul had been thought to be inviolate from the forces of good and evil alike.

The woman went on, "...and his existence is due to the direct intervention of the specific Power-That-Be, that has you all targeted for death and dismemberment during 2002. This, in fact, is an indirect result of the consequences of the wild card's inherently unpredictable actions."

"Explain yourself fully," Mesektet demanded.

Files and Records did so, giving details about Cordelia Chase that had culminated in her coming to L.A. She then went on to give a comprehensive list of young Mr. Harris's actions over the last 18 years...

This included saving the blonde Slayer's life after the ancient vampire called the Master had bitten and drowned her during 1997, nullifying an inevitable prophecy. Being indirectly responsible for sending Angel to Hell during 1998, and possibly saving the world. Definitely saving it too, when the Hellmouth had opened earlier that year and a zombie's bomb was about to go off and kill everyone...

"You don't like him, do you?" Mesektet then asked, with a slight smile on her seemingly-young face.

"The firm's files and records now require considerable updating and constant revision, thanks to the activities of the wild card," Miss Files and Records replied, for once looking annoyed.

Manny chuckled. "So, this guy dated the girl that's gonna kill me? Don't know about the rest of you, but I hate him already..."

Ma'at shook her head. "A brave and resourceful young man. It is not his fault he has been manipulated by one of the Powers, for almost his entire life."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Ashet demanded, ignoring his two associates.

"Mr. Harris's current location is Oxnard, California. He is scheduled to return home during the September of this year. But even that has an undefinably low probability, due to what he is," Files and Records finished up smoothly.

When there was nothing more added, Mesektet gestured again and the woman disappeared. "We appear to have been the victims of a well-thought-out campaign," the so-called Little Miss Muffet then casually remarked. "I must be getting old. Time was, something like this would have never escaped my notice during the planning stages..."

"So, what do we do?" Manjet asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure there's anything we _**can**_ do," Ma'at interjected, and Semkhet made a noise of agreement.

"Your opinions are in error," Ashet said coldly. "It is perfectly clear to _**me**_ what must be done; fight fire with fire. Forewarned is forearmed; all we need do is use this pawn of our enemy to our own advantage, just as the Power attempted to use him against us."

The others then stared, as they slowly got an idea what he meant. "You can't be serious?" Ma'at demanded.

"The spell is a relatively simple one," Ashet replied stonily, looking at the group. "Ma'at can perform the magicks required, with Mesektet to provide the motive power. Semkhet, Manjet and I will direct the focus for the appropriate outcomes..."

"The rite to alter destiny like that _**will **_have repercussions! For example, one of us will have to be sacrificed, in order for it to even work!" the decent-hearted shamaness shouted hotly.

"And if we don't do it, all five of us will end up dead," Ashet shot back. "Is _**that**_ what you want?"

"Enough. As always, we settle this by vote," Mesektet cut in. "The majority rules. Now all those in favor of the plan, say aye. Those opposed, nay. How say each and every one of you?"

"Aye," said Ashet, of course.

"Aye," said Mesektet, not surprisingly.

"Nay," said Ma'at, unable to accept the idea of trying to accomplish good by doing evil.

"Nay," growled Semkhet is his own language, somewhat to the surprise of the others.

They then all stared at Manny, who was the deciding vote. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking..." the neutral Totem, who was the potential of every human soul, muttered.

If he had said "Nay" – events would have played out just as the Power-That-Was eventually known as "Jasmine" intended. Well, that is, until a miracle child named Connor killed her and Angel inherited the L.A. branch of Wolfram & Hart...

But Manjet said "Aye" and after the Ra-tet – who had some serious juice up their sleeves, if need be – joined forces, a blinding light filled the White Room.

And thus the life of Xander Harris, more popularly known as the Zeppo or the White Knight, became the focus of an invisible but deadly war between the forces of light and darkness.

* * *

**South America. Summer, 1999**

At that moment, the vampires Spike and Drusilla were in the midst of a heated argument.

It had all started with Dru leaving her boyfriend and childe for a Chaos demon, about a year before. Spike had gone to Sunnydale in order to get a love spell to win her back; but that had fallen through, so after he'd found her again William the Bloody had just tried to tie her up and torture her until she liked him again.

For a time, it had seemed to work; until the fickle Drusilla had gotten bored again, and was about to take up with a fungus demon.

And the long-suffering Spike would have just let her, except the spell of the Ra-tet kicked in and they both became boiling mad.

The bleached-blonde vamp yelled, "Look, Dru, I-I'm at the end of my bleedin' tether! Understand? I don't even know why I bother anymore!" He pointed at his sire, "This is all your fault, if ya want the truth. You're the one to blame for all this!"

Drusilla purred dangerously, "Am I? And why's that?"

Spike kept shouting, "Cor blimey, I 'ave to spell it out? If you hadn't left me for that damn Chaos demon, I'd have never returned to bloody SunnyHell, tried to get you back and ended up standin' here lookin' like an absolute idiot right now!" He then reached out for the fungus demon and broke its neck, killing out of sheer frustration.

The dark-haired female vampire looked shocked for a moment. Then she growled, "Grrr! Bad dog!" Dru subsequently slashed at his face with her nails, raking three bloody scratches down Spike's cheek. "You still taste like ashes! I'm gonna tell my Daddy on you, right after I find my Angel..." Then she flounced away childishly.

The 119-year-old British vampire groaned. "Great. Fine. Run away, then! Let the magnificent poof have you! See if I care!" he called out after her.

Spike then shouted to the heavens, "Gaaah! What the bleeding hell is wrong with my unlife? What in Satan's name is it gonna take, for things to go right for me for once? And why do I let that bitch torture me like this?"

TBC...


	2. A Life Less Ordinary

See Part I for disclaimer and details.

* * *

**Part II: A Life Less Ordinary**

**Sunnydale, California. Late September, 1999**

The blonde Slayer Buffy Summers had had a very Slay-heavy summer, but now that fall had arrived things were looking much better. Walking with her best friend, the redheaded amateur witch known as Willow Rosenberg, Buffy was finally starting to relax for the evening.

"So, heard anything from Xander lately?" the Chosen One asked.

"Nope, nada. Not even a postcard," Willow said grumpily. "I mean, I know he said he was gonna do the whole Jack Kerouac thing and visit all 50 states...but he don't write, he don't call?"

Buffy laughed. "Well, he'll be back eventually. And I'll bet Xand'll have lots of good stories to tell us about his travels! What with the whole Bohemian anti-establishment attitude he left with, back in August..."

The laughter echoed along the street, as Drusilla stepped out from behind the trees and stared at the departing duo, with her game face on.

The vampiress was not in a good mood. She had arrived back to the Hellmouth not long ago, and learned that her sire had left town – given how there was no trace of Angel anymore, at his old mansion. So she had decided to find the Slayer and get the information on where he was out of her, after a quick trip to the local snitch Willy had proven fruitless.

But just as she had been about to leap out and attack, Dru was reminded of the Slayer's male friend, that she had once tried to turn while under the influence of a love spell...

A group of three masked commandos then came out of the shadows behind her. Two darts from a taser hit the 139-year-old creature in the back; the vampiress convulsed and then fell down, still conscious. The figures stepped forward, one having a coil of rope, another having a pistol and the third possessing a rifle. Quickly tying Drusilla up, they took her away – to a fate worse than staking.

* * *

Underneath a fraternity house located within UC Sunnydale California, a demon-hunting outfit called the Initiative was busy setting up shop. The operation was still relatively new, but quickly getting organized; it basically consisted of military teams capturing vampires and demons for study, by the scientific personnel stationed at the base.

Their secret aim was weapons research, but the fact was that they had no idea what they were about to tangle with...

The person in charge, one Professor Maggie Walsh, started talking to one of her colleagues called Dr. Angleman. "What's the latest?" the blonde, 40-year-old woman demanded, as they walked along one of the underground corridors.

"Alpha Team's captured some more hostile sub-terrestrials. One of them's atypical, she appears to be a British female..."

Walsh stopped, and turned to stare at the man. "How does _**that**_ make her atypical?"

Angleman shrugged. "It's not her nationality, but after she drank the blood and was fitted with the behavior-modification implant, she started ranting and raving. Initially we thought the chip had malfunctioned, but..."

"You should know better than to keep me waiting. Get on with it," Walsh hissed in a low voice.

Her companion gulped. "Right. Well, she kept on talking about someone she called her "kitten". The sub-T provided enough details to check it out though, and apparently the guy really does exist. High school graduate named Alexander Harris, last known address 17619 White Oak Drive in Sunnydale."

Walsh narrowed her eyes. "Another HST?"

Angleman shrugged. "Doubtful. We have a name, a picture ID and history. He's listed in the Sunnydale PD database as a troublemaker; something about gang members on PCP..."

"Have the residence staked out, and the man in question brought in as soon as possible. And use men that won't care whether he's a sub-T hostile or not."

* * *

Some days later, at the same time as Willow and Buffy were sitting around in a graveyard at night and chatting about what they were going to do when college started the next day, Xander Harris finally came home.

The guy had had the ultimate nightmare of a so-called road trip. Basically he'd gotten as far as Oxnard, and then the engine had literally fallen out of his car. He'd ended up washing dishes at 'The Fabulous Ladies Night Club' for about a month and a half, while trying to pay for the repairs; and one night when one of the male strippers had called in sick, he'd been bullied into going up on stage and making a complete fool of himself.

Luckily though Xander had finally managed to make enough dough to trade in the car for one that wasn't entirely made of rust, and had now arrived back at his house to recuperate from all the humiliations he'd suffered lately.

But just when the youth was about to go through the front gate, three Initiative soldiers blasted him with a taser – and set about making his summer vacation look like an all-expenses-paid trip to Hawaii.

* * *

In the classified area of the Initiative known as "314", Xander had been strapped to a gurney and talking for hours under the influence of a truth serum. Professor Walsh and Dr. Angleman finally left the room after the boy had started repeating himself during his babbling, and decided to compare notes.

"Well, what do you think?" Walsh asked her colleague.

Angleman shrugged. "I don't know how much of his story I'm willing to believe. There _**have**_ been reports about a possible bogeyman amongst the HSTs, that match his description of this "Slayer" – but what the guy said about being possessed by a hyena? Being a real soldier for one night during Halloween? Stopping a bunch of zombies from blowing up his high school? Come on!"

The blonde who worked undercover as a psych professor nodded. "He's obviously a liar or mistaken about that last one, as I've seen that high school with my own two eyes. It was obliterated a few months ago, due to a gas leak and not some whale-sized snake demon...yes, upon further consideration, I think we should disregard practically everything he said."

"Right. So, what do we do about this Buffy Summers that Harris mentioned, that's supposedly this Slayer?"

"Have her put under surveillance, just in case. Tell Agent Riley Finn to get close to her, but don't tell him why; just that it's a special assignment, and that he should report only to me about it."

Angleman made a note on his clipboard. "And what about him?" the doctor gestured towards Xander.

Walsh smiled coldly. "We can't just let him go and have the man start spreading stories about how he was abducted by a bunch of mad scientists, now, can we? He's seen too much, so as far as I'm concerned we can pretty much do whatever we want with him. Set him up for a series of tests..."

The male researcher was slightly worried about that. "He may be crazy, but he's still a U.S. citizen. Technically, we're not allowed-"

He was silenced with a glare. "Set up plausible deniability. Postcards to friends and family, that sort of thing. And don't _**ever**_ question my orders again," Walsh slitted her eyes, and wondered whether Angleman was worthy of his position as her assistant.

The guy just nodded though, concealing his emotions well. "As you wish..."

* * *

**Sunnydale, California. Late November, 1999**

One night a few months later, Spike headed for town in his black 1959 Dodge DeSoto, and spied the 'Welcome To Sunnydale' sign. With a huge grin, the undead killer gunned the engine, pointed the vehicle straight at it and quickly slammed into the signpost with his car.

The vampire then got out, stared at the mess, then looked around and announced, "Yeah, now this is tradition!" With another grin, Spike then got back into his pride and joy and headed for the old mansion.

Later, the blonde demon had lost his happy smile. He had missed Drusilla, much more than he wanted to admit to himself; and after months of hearing nothing, Spike had finally swallowed his pride and come home in order to find her.

The problem was, there was no sign of Dru _**or**_ her sire anywhere.

Making his way to Willy's Alibi Room, Spike learned from the snitch/bartender that no one had seen Drusilla and Angel for months. And the platinum-blonde Englishman was just about to leave, when he heard a fellow vampire babbling excitedly...

"I'm telling you, it's there! I saw it! There's a whole bunch of soldier guys in town now, that abduct us for doing some sort of experiments. But that's not the worst part – before I escaped, I had to listen to some nut job raving in the cell next door about the moon and the stars and whatnot..."

Spike froze. { _Drusilla? Somebody's kidnapped my sweet, sick, evil Dru? _}

The former Master vamp of Sunnydale in the good old pre-Angelus days wasted no time in grabbing the loudmouth, and forcing his undead comrade to guide him to the hidden entrance of the Initiative from where he had escaped. And as thanks, Spike staked his fellow demon and cautiously made his way in to find his wayward sire.

Not that far but deep within the area known as the 314 project, Walsh and Angleman were conversing in low tones, despite the fact that Xander was completely out cold on the gurney in front of them. "What's the next sample to be trialed?" Walsh said, looking down at her notes.

Angleman glanced up, "X-21. This one is a bit different than the others, actually; it's a hormone-like compound, extracted from the non-hostile creature denoted as Species 57. Something that calls itself a "prescient demon", as I recall," he shrugged. Then the doctor looked excited, "It's a long shot I know, but what if the creature really is that? Just imagine the implications this might have for the ADAM prototype..."

"Patience, doctor," Walsh forced herself not to smile at her colleague's enthusiasm, and also congratulating herself for not getting rid of him earlier in the year. "Let's just see what happens first..."

Angleman nodded, calming down and putting on a pair of plastic earmuff protectors. Walsh saw this and asked, "What _**are**_ you doing?"

Angleman shrugged, barely making out the words. "I think I'm starting to go deaf, having to listen to his screams whenever we do this. No harm in having some protection for once..."

Walsh looked at her watch and then said, "It's time; the counteragent to the anaesthetic must have done its job by now. He's clean of the drugs." She gestured, "Do it..."

He nodded, and injected a sickly yellow solution into Xander's IV drip. A few minutes later, all hell broke loose.

Xander went completely berserk, as his eyes snapped open and he became part-demon – thanks to the compound unexpectedly integrating itself into his DNA, all throughout his body. Thanks to his thrashing around, the restraints on his arms and legs were then snapped away, and the guy managed to get up to animalistically punch Walsh in the face – before Angleman grabbed a hand taser, and the prongs shocked the teenager back into unconsciousness.

"Well, I think it's obvious we can cross this one off the list for the 314 project," the scientist grunted, as he set the weapon down and tore off the earmuffs.

"Not necessarily," Walsh disagreed, as despite the physical pain her brain was still firmly focused on the results just in. "The enhanced strength it engenders should prove very useful, once ADAM is up and running..."

Then she gestured dismissively, "Put him in a holding cell, till we get those restraints repaired. And get me some ice for my nose, will you?"

Angleman nodded, as he slowly started to drag Xander away.

* * *

Xander Harris woke up in an antiseptic white chamber, but nonetheless was sure he was in Hell.

The boy had lost track of how long he had been in here, wherever 'here' was. He also didn't know why they were doing this to him, or even who 'they' were. All Xander did know, was that he had been wrong about demons always being the bad guys in the equation...

It seemed that some human individuals, who supposedly had a soul, could be a whole lot worse than any vampire he had ever met.

"Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch..."

The young man froze. The voice coming from next door – he _**knew**_ it. "Drusilla?"

The insane undead that was responsible for bringing him here was almost catatonic, but still managed to reply, "Kitten?"

Xander had never thought he would be so glad to ever hear the crazy female vampire's voice in his life. Granted, she was evil, but at least she was something _**familiar**_... "Are you okay? Where the hell are we? How long have you-"

"Shh, kitten, can't you feel it? Help's on the way..."

And just then, Spike blasted his way into the containment area.

The male vamp had only had the vaguest of hints on how to find his creator; the smell of her was almost nonexistent, as Dru had been kept locked up in the special detention area for months. But then Spike could also almost _**feel**_ where she was, the sire-childe bond linking them in a special, mystical way.

"DRU!" William the Bloody hissed, as he saw her. "Bloody hell, what 'ave these wankers done to you?"

The female vampire did indeed look a mess; emaciated, worn, unable even to stand up on her own anymore. Spike snarled in rage, his bloodlust soaring, until he heard a vaguely familiar voice.

"Spike?"

The vampire looked at the cell next door, and squinted. "I know you, don't I? Where-" Then the memory came back clearly, and Spike groaned. "Oh, balls, you're the idiot Angelus offered to me back during that bloody Parent-Teacher Night! And Red's sidekick during that thing with my sodding love spell...what the hell are _**you**_ doin' here?"

"How should I know? These bastards kidnapped me, then decided to use me as some sorta lab rat..."

Spike just shrugged, as he didn't care. He quickly smashed down the barrier separating him from his sire, and ignoring the alarms tried to get her up. "Come on, luv, we gotta get up and movin'..."

But it was obvious Dru didn't have the strength for them to get outta there fast. Making a quick decision, Spike put her down and then quickly released Xander the same way.

The vampire was briefly surprised when he realized the guy didn't smell like a human being anymore – and abandoning his original plan to feed the kid to his companion, quickly yelled, "You want out of here? Help me with Drusilla, whelp – I won't be able to get us out, if I have to support her all by meself..."

And then, of course, Walsh and the commandos came in.

The ensuing fight was quick, ugly and brutal. The soldiers were well-trained, and had a pride and _**esprit de corps **_that was second to none in the U.S. armed services.

On the other hand, Spike and Xander were pissed and finally had a target upon which to vent their anger. And when you're fighting for your life, not only is everything fair – but you're _**always**_ sure to have a higher motivation to win.

By luck or design the blaster bolts constantly missed, as the demi-human and soulless demon moved against their opponents; and soon enough, all the troops lay dead at their feet.

Xander glared at Walsh. "She's the one in charge," he said to his companion.

The psych professor babbled in fear, as she had never anticipated being at the mercy of her prisoners, "Don't hurt me, or you'll never get out of here alive..."

Spike just snapped her neck, much in the same way his grandsire Angelus had murdered the woman called Jenny Calendar, and went to gather up Drusilla. Xander went over to examine the corpse, just as William the Bloody snapped out, "Come on, you idiot! Gimme a hand 'ere..."

And that was when Riley Finn came in.

A tall, handsome-looking lad from Iowa, he was the Alpha Team leader of the Initiative – as well as masquerading as Walsh's TA in her Psych 101 class. He was just in time to see the bodies, and Xander leave Maggie to help Spike drag Drusilla out of the cell block.

Riley got out his sidearm, and opened fire; one of the bullets hit Spike, but unluckily for the army man something like that couldn't slow down a vampire for long.

Xander had time only to turn his head, and get the briefest glimpse possible of the soldier in question before the door closed. A man who now wanted him, Spike and Dru dead more than anything.

* * *

Somehow, the trio managed to get out of the Initiative – Spike left Xander to carry his sire, and relentlessly cleared the way of anyone who got in their path. Under other circumstances, the guy that had been the heart of the so-called Scooby gang would have been sickened by the carnage; but now, he felt only numb at all the death he witnessed.

As soon as they were out and headed for the streets of Sunnydale, the vampire whose look had been stolen by Billy Idol started to help carry Drusilla again. But just by being outside, Angel's childe seemed to perk up somewhat, and finally was able to start walking under her own power.

Spike then ordered Xander, "Don't even think about trying anything now that we're out, ya understand me Droopy Boy? Or I'll kill you – dead."

Xander shrugged, it wasn't like he'd been expecting gratitude or anything. { _Oh yeah, a vamp is a vamp is a vamp..._ } "So what now? We could try going to Giles' house..."

"Will you shut up? And we're not goin' anywhere near your mates – odds are them nancy-boy soldiers already have 'em all under surveillance. Maybe even got their phones tapped! I'm-"

Then Spike stopped, and sniffed the night air. He then ran off, leaving Dru with Xander; and a few moments later returned with his hand clamped around the mouth of a struggling blonde girl.

A Wicca named Tara Maclay...

"What the hell are you doing?" Xander asked, shocked. Then he mentally kicked himself, { _Duh! What do you_ _**think**_ _they're gonna do with her? Hey, wait a sec, why bother going to all the fuss? How come they haven't already tried to feed, on your own finger-lickin' tasty self?_ }

Spike bared Tara's neck, as Drusilla came forward hungrily. "Come on, pet, time to eat up – get your strength back..."

"Oh, 'ow nice..." the former London native purred as she went into game face.

Just as Xander moved forward to stop her, the chip kicked in and the female vampire screamed in pain. Spike instantly dropped Tara, and went to check on his beloved. "Dru? Poodle, what's wrong?"

Xander yelled to Tara, "RUN!" And needless to say, she did so without looking back.

The undead couple ignored them. "Tin soldiers put a funny little knick-knack in my brain, my precious Spike. Can't hunt! Can't hurt! Can't kill!" Drusilla screamed, clutching her head. "I can feel it. Little bit of...plastic, spider-webbin' out nasty blue shocks if I get naughty..."

Xander figured it out. "They put some sort of anti-violence chip in her head?" The two British vamps looked at him, and he shrugged. "Just a thought..."

Spike started to rant about how he'd let Tara get away, and now he had to find someone else to feed to Dru. "So, I take it visiting the local blood bank is totally outta the question?" the former class clown then quipped as they started moving along, his humor defense mechanism surfacing for a moment.

"One more word out of you, ya dumb git, and I'll rip your damn head off! I'm just sorry neither of us can feed on you..."

"Huh? Why'd ya say that?"

Spike was almost amused as he told the guy, "What, you still think you're one o' the nummy treats? I got news for you, chump, you don't smell human no more! Whatever them bastards did to you, you're safe now from anyone like Drusilla 'n me drinkin' you dry. I mean, why'd ya think you're still alive? _**I'm**_ not gonna eat you, and I'm not exactly a vamp who's picky about his Happy Meals! Not gonna subject Dru to whatever demon crap is in your blood now, either..."

"It's true, kitten," the former London girl spoke up, as they stopped and she stroked his cheek. "But don't worry though, you're still my brave White Knight..."

Spike growled in displeasure at seeing this, and Xander backed off, looking freaked and in denial. "No way. You're both lying! Undead...liar guys!"

The male vamp just laughed, in true amusement. Then out of nowhere a fleet of military Humvees showed up, trying to locate the escaped trio.

"Bollocks!" the peroxide one shouted, spotting them. Spike then quickly located the nearest car, and smashed open a window. Xander stuffed Drusilla into the back seat, as her childe started to hot-wire the vehicle; Harris got behind the wheel as his companion lay on the floor and finally got the engine to catch, then the mortal drove off with the convoy hot on his heels.

Now normally, Xander was not what you'd call a reckless driver. In fact, there would one day be a girl who couldn't drive, that would claim to be able to drive faster than he could! But here and now, the term 'high speed car chase live on Fox' definitely applied.

"Watch out for over there, ya stupid-!" Spike shouted at him, pointing at one of the trucks trying to sideswipe him.

The former prisoner reacted on instinct; slamming his foot down, he accelerated past the Humvee, then swerved violently – causing the car to slam against the other vehicle.

The military transport turned, and swiftly collided against a wall – whereupon it exploded, instantly killing its passengers.

This freaked Xander out even more, and not looking where he was going – it was too late for him to avoid smashing into a pole, despite the warning shouts from both his soulless passengers. The trio got out and Spike started shouting at the driver, "What the bloody hell is the matter with you? Are ya blind, or what?"

The headlights from the other Humvees hit them, as the escapees hid behind the wreck. William the Bloody then made a decision, "Look, Dru – we gotta split up. I'll lead them away, and you get to somewhere safe, all right? I'll find you..." Then he got up and ran off, with the soldiers right behind him.

Dru started to babble, as she started hearing the moon and the stars whispering to her, "Daddy. My Angel...I got to find 'im..."

Xander tried to resist rolling his eyes. "You think Dead Boy's actually gonna help _**you**_? Not that I care, Dru, but the odds are he's gonna stake you on sight!"

The dark-haired vampiress just looked at her companion, and the former geek suddenly had the nasty feeling he'd finally pushed his luck too far. But all that the female demon said was, "You've gotta come too, kitten, or the nasty soldiers will kill you..."

The only son of Anthony and Jessica Harris wasn't sure if this was one of her psychic predictions, or just a general assessment after he'd gotten the people in the Humvee dead; but either way, Xander decided it would be a good idea to come back to town later when things had settled down, and allowed Dru to lead him away.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California. Late November, 1999**

The one and only vampire with a soul known as Angel was talking to his messenger from the Powers-That-Be; a half-Brachen demon/half-Irish seer, named Allen Francis Doyle. They were at the safehouse of a bunch of half-demon refugees, and were talking about the past and the present.

Doyle said, "When I got the visions for the first time, I thought I was having a stroke. I didn't know what the images meant. But I had to know if what they showed me was a dream – or real. It wasn't a dream," the man finished up, remembering the corpses he had found of the Brachen refugees who had died, because he hadn't helped them.

Angel tried to supportive. "You couldn't have known..."

Doyle dismissed the past, gesturing to the crowd of half-human Lister demons. "These people are going to need more than their mythic Promised One. The contractually-obligated 500 might be a start! You can't fight the Scourge, Angel..." referring to the army of pureblooded demons who had a big hate-on for the mixed heritage types, fanatics who hunted down and killed demon half-breeds like animals.

Angel looked around confidently. "It won't come to that, because we're going to get them out of here."

All of a sudden a truck pulled up outside, and Xander and Drusilla jumped out. Angel saw them at the door and his jaw dropped to the floor, "Drusilla? Xander?"

The vampiress quickly threw herself into her sire's arms, starting to weep uncontrollably. Angel was confused and just said, "What the heck are you two doing here? And, together?"

Xander scowled, "Yeah, good to see you too, Dead Boy..."

Doyle quickly picked up on the hostility. "Hi there. Name's Doyle, man, good ta meetcha," he said in his thick Irish brogue.

"Hey. Xander Harris..."

All of a sudden, Angel let Drusilla go as he came forward to sniff at Xander in amazement. "Xander? What the hell have you done to yourself? Why don't you smell human now?"

The teenager didn't deal well with Angel confirming Spike and Dru's story, but unfortunately there was no time to coddle his feelings. "You should know we got problems, buddy boy," Doyle quickly said to Xander, after his new acquaintance's shouting and/or explanations had died down. "There's a whole bunch o' scary demons out there, that's aimin' to kill us all..."

Angel quickly filled both the newcomers on the situation with the half-breeds, and then looked outside at the truck they had arrived in. "That truck – it's exactly what we need to move the refugees. How did you-?"

Xander shrugged. "It was the first available thing we could find..." Then he wilted under Angel's disbelieving stare, "Fine, I had this...funny feeling I was gonna need it. Dru somehow knew where you were, and so now here we are..."

Angel looked deep in thought. "Doyle, you got your cell phone?"

The half-demon patted his pocket. "Yeah?"

"Good. Stay here with the truck, and wait for our signal. Xander, I want you and Dru to go down to the L.A. harbor; Pier 12, Slip 4, a ship called the Quintessa. Use my name; I know the captain. Tell him he's gonna have passengers on this cargo trip. I'm gonna secure the documents needed, to get these people out of the country..."

Doyle frowned, "What about Cordy? Shouldn't we get her in on the action?" Xander quickly whirled his head around at hearing that, surprised that his ex-girlfriend was also involved with these two.

Angel shook his head. "You heard her attitude towards demons the other day. And besides, we don't need her now for something like this..."

* * *

A short time later, after a series of almost-comic misadventures, the refugees were all aboard the ship. Unfortunately, the Scourge had also arrived, and managed to lock everyone in the hold – along with a bomb.

A beacon of death, whose light meant annihilation to any creature with any trace of human blood.

Doyle and Xander climbed onto a platform alongside Angel, who was staring at the giant, crystal-shaped light suspended in its metal frame. The half-Irishman asked, "What does that thing do?"

Having witnessed it in operation before arriving at the seagoing vessel, the vampire said solemnly, "Its light kills anything with human blood."

Both his companions looked uneasy as Doyle muttered, "Well, it's getting brighter and that doohickey – it's fully armed, isn't it?"

The Champion for the Powers-That-Be answered, "Almost. If I pull the cable, I think I can still shut it off..."

Doyle still didn't get it. "How're you gonna do that, without touching the light?"

Xander shook his head, understanding the plan before his companion. "Angel, that's suicide!"

Doyle agreed, "There's got to be another way..."

Angel looked at the terrified refugees and Drusilla below in the hold, then at his companions. "It's all right." The vampire then put a hand on Doyle's shoulder, as if it say goodbye.

The half-demon messenger put his own hand on Angel's arm, unable to let him do this. "The good fight, yeah? You never know until you've been tested. I get that now." To Xander's complete astonishment, Doyle then hauled back and hit Angel with a hard right to the chin, knocking him down into the cargo hold.

Then Doyle turned to Xander. "Please, tell Cordelia that I love her..." Overcome with emotion, he hugged his new friend, and a strange blue light seemed to envelop Xander's body for a moment.

Doyle quickly morphed into his Brachen demon face and jumped for the weapon, as Angel started screaming, "Doyle! Doyle! Doyle! Doyle! NO!"

But it was too late; the young hero ignored him and quickly managed to deactivate the bomb, pulling the cable away just before he burned to ashes – and saving all of their lives in the process.

* * *

The next day, Angel was in a sacred temple called 'The Gateway for Lost Souls', located underneath the local post office; and he was arguing with the two mystical beings in there he had met once before, called the Oracles.

The male Oracle said scathingly, "You try our patience. What is done..."

Angel interrupted, "Can not be undone, you keep saying that. But I need Doyle. You can fold time, you've done it before. Bring him back."

The female Oracle stared at him. "To what end? To nullify his noble death? To leave his atonement unfulfilled?"

The black-clad vampire remained unmoved. "If it means he lives."

The brother replied, "He doesn't, so that you may."

His sister added, "You do, so that others will."

Angel was starting to get desperate. "He's my friend."

The woman at least looked sympathetic. "If that is so, then so shall it ever be."

The man did not. "But it is of no consequence."

His counterpart added, "The war rages on."

The male Oracle finished up, "Do not come to us again on so self-serving a matter."

As they turned away, Angel sent in his last shot, "There is one consequence, even by your generous standards: Doyle was my sole contact to the Powers-That-Be. Without his visions – I'm fighting blind."

The female replied, "All will soon be made clear. For every door that closes, another opens."

The male then said, "And for every one that opens..." before he lifted his arm, and they disappeared in flood of light.

Angel found himself outside the temple, and wearily made his way back to the office of the detective agency he had set up, called 'Angel Investigations'. There he found Cordelia Chase in a foul mood, as she was impatiently tapping her foot waiting for him to return. "What's wro-" the former Irishman started to say.

The nastiest girl in Sunnydale history interrupted, "I have to get to an audition. So do us both a favor – make sure the nut and that no-good cheating ex of mine are gone by the time I get back, okay?" She then stormed out, still very upset about Doyle's death.

Angel sighed, even though it was quite unnecessary, and turned towards his guests. "Sorry about that, I guess..."

Xander actually grinned. "I've known Cordy a lot longer than you, Dead Boy. Believe me, that was downright sympathetic – for her."

Angel scowled, "Don't call me that..." Then he frowned. "So, Xander, what are your plans now? You can't go home yet, not after all that you two told me happened..."

The dark-haired guy shrugged. "I dunno. Wait till the heat's off, I guess, then contact Giles and Buffy-"

All of a sudden the teenager screamed and clutched his head, as a vision slammed into his skull. The pain was almost as bad as what he had suffered at the hands of Walsh and Angleman, and Xander collapsed in a heap as the images played out in his mind's eye.

Oddly enough, Dru acted very happy and excited about it. "Oh! Oh my! How exciting, kitten!"

Angel ignored her. "Xander, what's wrong? What's happening?"

"Oh, man!" the new seer groaned, as the vision ended and he slowly got up. "You got any Advil? And what the hell was that? I saw things, inside my head! What, I'm getting visions now or something? What's..."

Then he noticed Angel had collapsed onto a chair in shock, his mouth hanging open. "Angel? What is it?" Xander demanded.

But the ensouled vampire ignored him as he talked to himself, "Oh my God, Xander had a vision..._**he's**_ my new link to the Powers now? No, they picked the wrong door, this has gotta be a mistake..."

TBC...


	3. Counterstrike

See Part I for disclaimer and details.

* * *

**Part III: Counterstrike**

**Insect-like demon dimension. December, 1999**

Night time, in a temple built in a world of demons. The High Priest labored over an oversized statue created in the image of his god, who had a human face that was lit only by burning torches.

Then for the first time in millennia, the sacred ground shook – and the false god, one of the Powers-That-Be that one day might be called "Jasmine", materialized in the chamber.

The so-called "Guardian Of The Word" immediately prostrated himself before his mocha-colored deity. "Oh, Most Magnificent of Magnificents, you have returned! Blessed be we who bask in your presence, for you are the Light and the Way-"

Jasmine interrupted him in an angry tone of voice, "We? My temple is empty, priest."

The more-or-less human-shaped demon with yellow-green skin and spikes almost chuckled. "Betrayers, blasphemers. Centuries of waiting for your return have caused most to doubt, Glorious One. But now that you are here-"

"I am displeased. Leave me," Jasmine commanded brusquely.

The follower nodded, and crawled away on his hands and knees to announce that their savior had returned. But to be honest, Jasmine could care less about him or his people now – her experiments with them had been a mistake, right from the start. She was here only for privacy, and to talk to one of her minions.

The mercenary called "Skip".

A waft of black smoke appeared in the temple, and took the physical form of Skip; a tall, spike-encrusted, heavily-armored silver demon. He waved casually at Jasmine, "Hey, boss. Master. Whatever..."

The renegade Power-That-Be was unamused. "What took you so long?"

Skip shrugged. "Things to do, people to see. You know how it is..."

"Better than you, obviously," Jasmine almost started grinding her teeth. "My adversaries have somehow become alerted to my plans. They intend to spread their hate, so that my love cannot reach my future people-"

Skip interrupted by raising his hand. "Uh, excuse me? I'm not one of your worshippers. What exactly is the problem?"

"One of my tools has been used against me," Jasmine practically growled. "As things stand, my plans for taking form on the mortal plane with my chosen human vessel have been compromised..."

Skip needed the backstory, and soon learned what had happened. He whistled, "What a mess. Hey, uh, why did you even procreate that Alexander Harris kid again in the first place...?"

"The boy was placed alongside my chosen vessel, to shepherd the girl to where I would need her to eventually be. And he was born capable of anything, with no fixed destiny, for this to occur. But now _**he**_ has received the visions! That was _**not**_ supposed to happen! Cordelia will have no reason to ascend to the higher plane now, for me to become one with her...and I cannot use Alexander to give birth to myself that way..."

"Like I said, quite a mess." Skip paused, "I'm open to any ideas..."

Jasmine glared. "The visions need to be transferred to my future mother, so that she can fulfil her blessed destiny. Therefore, you will see to it that he com-shuks with her – at once!"

Skip nodded. But the merc was smart enough to know the balance of power had now shifted; Jasmine was reacting to the situation, not being pro-active anymore, and success was no longer assured. Plus, the odds of getting killed in the service of this creature were now too high for his liking.

"You know I'll do my best. But this wasn't part of the deal, so there are no guarantees whatsoever. Plus you should also know that afterwards, I'm out; I _**do **_have lots of other clients, and good luck trying to find me if you don't like it..."

Then he disappeared, leaving behind the enraged Power-That-Be.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California. Early January, 2000**

If there was one thing that Xander Harris was sure about, it was the fact that he hated Los Angeles.

The air was unbreathable. The demons were deadly. The people lived in denial. The traffic truly sucked. The cost of living was unbelievable...

But at least he now had a job and apartment to call home, until he could safely make his way back to Sunnydale.

Xander had decided Spike was right, and that he should maintain a communications blackout with the Scooby gang; no phone calls or anything, until it was safe to return and talk to his friends after the soldiers had relaxed their vigilance. Angel had agreed, and so now Harris was marking time till he thought it would be okay to approach the Hellmouth.

And apart from that, there was also the visions thing...

That afternoon Xander was working at the comic-book store called 'Thwak!', after having met the owner at a sci-fi convention; and the guy in question named Jarard knew that he had found an excellent employee, who knew his product. But unfortunately, his opinion of the former Sunnydalian was about to radically change...

In part, due to Angel's arrival.

The vampire with a soul had somewhat grudgingly long since accepted the new status quo: so he went up to the former Key Guy, looked around and asked in confusion, "Xander? What are you doing in a place like this?"

Unfortunately the former Angelus had forgotten about his natural stealth mode, and Xander yelped in surprise before dropping his comic books. The 19-year-old quickly sent the Hollywood vampire a glare, "Geez it, Angel, one day I'm _**definitely**_ gonna put a bell on you!"

Xander noticed his boss and all the customers staring. Then he sighed and picked up his wares, "And to answer your question, earning money to pay the rent."

The 247-year-old undead guy was confused. "You need money? Well, why the hell didn't you just ask-"

Xander was instantly pissed at the thought of taking charity from his one-time worst enemy. "Come on, Dead Boy, you're smarter than that. Think it through..." Then he started walking around, placing comic books in various racks and stalls, as Angel followed him to continue the conversation.

The Champion had something important to say, "Look, Xander, I-I know this may not be easy to accept – but, but you've been chosen by the Powers, to be my new seer. You have a higher calling now, than just selling-"

Xander snapped out, "Hey, none of that was _**my**_ idea! I never agreed to any of this. I never asked for the blinding headaches, or for people to want to yank my eyes out to make a quick buck..."

Angel released a very human sigh, as he thought back to that first day Xander had been visited by the visions. When he, Dru, Cordy and Xander had encountered Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, a former Watcher like the man called Rupert Giles and now a rogue demon hunter.

That day Xander had been kidnapped by an evil empath demon named Barney, who'd pretended to be Angel's client, and almost gotten mutilated at an auction for the creature's money-making schemes – before he'd saved himself at the last moment. If you wanted to call it that...

So all things considered, the vampire cursed by Willow's magicks supposed it wasn't very surprising that later – Xander hadn't exactly embraced the idea of joining Angel Investigations with open arms...

Angel shook his head, "I haven't forgotten. And I still can't believe how you killed that Wolfram & Hart lawyer that way..."

A snort. "You'd have preferred her to have pulled my peepers out? Besides, what if she'd told the rest of her evil pals who and what I was? And hell, after what happened with those soldiers in Sunnydale, I guess the old saying is true – it _**does**_ get easier, the more often you do it..."

This struck a chord in the undead killer from centuries before, who tried to persuade the cursed one otherwise. "The way I heard it, that thing back then was self-defense..."

"Yeah, and I'm sure my lawyer will be able to explain that to the grief-filled military goons that'll enjoy being my firing squad, if they ever capture me again!"

Then Xander sighed. "Look, man, lemme make this crystal clear. I have no problem working with you, if you wanna fight for the good guys – your friend Doyle saved my life, and it'd be damned ungrateful and stupid of me to make his sacrifice meaningless! Whatever else happens, I'm able to put personal feelings aside – our Slayage activities together with Buffy back in the 'dale weren't all that long ago..."

He stopped for a moment. "It's kinda funny, ya know? Back in high school, I wished so much to have my own thing, when we were all fighting the bad guys together. To have a power, to not be the Zeppo..."

Xander saw Angel's confusion and smirked, "Cordy's pet name for me, her little code word for being the useless member of the group. Tell her I mentioned it, it should give her a big laugh – I'll bet you a bag of O-positive. Still, now? You have no idea how much I wish I could just be plain old Xander Harris again..."

The boy sighed again, "Anyway, as I said, I can work with you. But there's too much history, or bad blood, or whatever you wanna call it between us to be friends. Bottom line, I've got the cell phone you gave me for whenever a vision hits, and I'm not afraid to use it. So I'll be in touch, okay?" Xander then turned his back on the vamp, and went over to assist a customer.

With nothing left to say, Angel reluctantly acquiesced to his wishes and left.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Cordelia Chase was the next to arrive and talk to Xander Harris.

The former May Queen and future intended for Jasmine's mystical birth had calmed down a lot, since her initial grief over Doyle had passed. She had been furious with Xander upon hearing second-hand that the short Irishman had loved her, and that he'd been a demon to boot; but after hearing from Angel everything he and Drusilla had gone through, that had eventually faded away.

Cordy simply went right up to the man and stated, "I need to talk to you, dorkhead."

Not all that surprisingly, Xander just ignored the greeting. Entranced by her incredibly good looks, Jarard then came up and asked, "Is this a customer or a friend?"

Xander smirked at his ex-girlfriend, "Neither. Just someone who stopped by, for my daily helping of bile..."

The Chase girl was somewhat stung by the familiar words, as she recalled the time last May when their positions had been reversed; when _**she**_ had been the name-tag person, broke and desperately trying to make enough money to buy a lousy Prom dress on layaway. One that she had been able to afford, only due to Xander selflessly making the last payment for her.

Oh yes indeed, Jasmine had been right when saying there had been a predestined history between these two – who had known and passionately hated each other for almost all their lives.

As Jarard sent Xander off to another part of the store, he asked the up-and-coming young starlet with a smile, "Can I help you with anything?"

Unfortunately the former rich girl rolled her eyes, still annoyed from Xander's quip. "Oh, come on! You honestly think someone like me wants anything from someone like _**you**_?"

The storeowner lost the smile. "This is a place of business, miss. So either you're here to buy something, or I'm going to have to ask you to leave..."

"Tell it to someone who cares," Cordy said in her own typical tactless way, starting to look around through the busy store.

Jarard then looked angry. Visibly counting to calm himself down he later said, "If you don't leave, I'm calling the cops..."

Cordelia briefly faced him, "Oh yeah, and I'm supposed to be scared of that? Puh-lease! What are they gonna charge me with, loitering?"

It had to have been a record for her, getting a guy totally pissed off within 45 seconds. "What is your problem, lady?"

The brunette girl just dismissed him and turned around again, looking for Xander. She finally found him chatting and laughing with a good-looking busty blonde; and not knowing why that suddenly infuriated her, Cordelia went up and grabbed her childhood nemesis by the ear. And, ignoring his moaning, dragged him outside.

When she let go, naturally Xander was not in a good mood. "What is with you today, Queen C?"

Cordy told him, "What do you think? Angel told me what you said, earlier on. And I _**didn't**_ appreciate the Zeppo wisecrack! God, can't you just open your eyes and see the big picture here? Stop being so selfish, we both know Angel needs you around to help people..."

Her former punching bag instantly replied, "No, he doesn't need _**me**_ – he just needs the visions. Which he'll hear about as soon as I get 'em, fine, but you know as well as I do what happened junior and senior year – so don't expect me to play best friends with the guy..."

"Ancient history. Can't you quit thinking only about yourself, for once?"

The man who had been destined to lose an eye a few years down the road could not help laughing at hearing those words, for in his opinion it was a lot like the pot calling the kettle black. "Ah, yes, the fair Princess Cordelia. As I recall, always ready to lend a helping hand – well, to the rich and pretty maybe..."

The 19-year-old girl instantly slapped him. "Coward!"

Her ex was now ready to kill her and yelled back, "Moron!"

They quickly started getting into each other's faces, just like back in high school, "I can't believe those idiots upstairs chose _**you**_ of all people, to be our new Vision Boy!" Cordy screamed.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised you think that," Xander hissed back. "And you know what else doesn't surprise me? That both you and Angel privately wished the day after that _**I**_ had tried to play hero that night and ended up dead – instead of your buddy Doyle! Am I wrong?"

Cordelia looked caught. "I-"

Xander – he who had once been destined to leave his betrothed at the altar – just stared at the woman, calming down. "Look, do us both a favor and leave me alone, C.C. In case you didn't get the memo, you lost any say over what I think or do, when you refused to take me back after that stupid fluke with Willow was over..."

"Fluke? I thought I loved you, and you betrayed me! I even ended up with that damn rebar through my stomach, because of you two!"

"For which I apologized, like a million times! And if there was any way for me to take back what I did to hurt you, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But what's the point of even trying? Because Cordelia Chase doesn't _**do**_ forgive and forget, does she?"

And on this note, Xander simply returned inside the store to get back to work – leaving his female companion there, seething.

* * *

Later on, not long before the place was about to close for the day, Xander had his third visitor from Angel Investigations that afternoon – in the form of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.

Now, it was a fact that Xander and Wesley had never gotten along, when they had known each other back in Sunnydale. But still, the would-have-been carpenter who was now part-demon had more-or-less forgotten about that – as Wesley was currently his best shot at finding out why he had been chosen as Doyle's successor. And more importantly, how he could _**stop**_ being said messenger.

Jarard got mad again, at seeing yet another person head straight for Xander and about to interrupt business. "Damn it, Harris..."

Xander quickly reassured him though, "Uh, no! This is family, uh – Wes is my cousin from England..."

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir," the former Watcher shook hands with the shopowner. "Could I possibly take up a few moments of my...cousin's time? Family business, and all that..."

Jarard shrugged, charmed by the British accent and the English good manners. "Sure, go ahead..."

Xander led the former rogue demon hunter to the back room, and drew the curtain for them to have some privacy. "So, Wes," the former high school nobody started to say eagerly, "please tell me you've got good news?"

"Before I answer that, I must ask – was it absolutely necessary for you to anger Cordelia so much today? I had to listen to her rant about you for an hour! In fact, if I didn't know any better..."

The guy threw his arms up, ignoring that last sentence. "Oh, hell – I dunno, Wes! To be honest, I can't figure women out. And I sure can pick 'em, look at the other ones I've gotten involved with; they were either some kinda preying mantis, or an Inca mummy girl, or a witch, or a crazy Slayer..."

Wesley shrugged, and changed the subject. "Well, to answer your original question, no. I haven't been able to find any way for you to transfer the visions to someone else, short of killing yourself..."

Noting the boy's disappointed look, he went on, "But I have a few more books that are due to arrive sometime today, and I'll be examining them thoroughly. Unfortunately, all we know so far is that the visions attached themselves to the closest demon present, upon Doyle's imminent death..."

Xander obviously didn't like being reminded of what had been done to him by the Initiative, against his will. Wesley hesitated, then soldiered on, "Uh, and Xander, in good conscience – I must say that Cordelia does have a point about isolating yourself from Angel like this..."

"I don't want to hear it, Wes!"

"Granted, but the fact remains that sometimes phone communications simply aren't good enough. We've been lucky so far, but how will you feel when one day, you can't get hold of Angel in time to save an innocent? Statistically speaking, it's bound to happen..."

Xander started to pace. "You think I haven't thought about that? But geez, Wes, what am I supposed to do? Just pretend the past never happened? It's not that easy – you weren't there, when Angelus was killing people I knew and cared about!"

"Angel is not Angelus. You know that..."

"Sure, but – ah, damn it...I shouldn't even have to make this choice, in the first place! I was just the normal guy of the group, remember? I got donuts, and I was cannon fodder for Buffy! _**That's**_ what I was always meant for!"

Wesley looked surprised, "Are you serious?"

"What?"

The ex-Watcher leaned forward. "Xander, I'll make a bargain with you. Answer satisfactorily one question that I have, and I'll do my best to prevent Angel or Cordelia annoying you about the issue we were just discussing. Deal?"

Xander shrugged, not seeing any downside. "Deal."

"Why didn't you repress your memories of what really happened, after the Harvest?"

The scion of two drunks and a higher power was confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Wesley sighed, a sound so much like Giles' that the younger man decided they had to have taught it in Watcher school. Wes then explained, "The first week Buffy arrived in Sunnydale, I read about it in Mr. Giles' diaries when I assumed my duties with the Council there last year. Apart from the Slayer and her Watcher, only you and Willow Rosenberg were able to remember exactly what happened, when that vampire called the Master tried to get free. No one else, not even Cordelia, was subsequently able to recall the precise events in question."

"Yeah, so?"

"Out of all those people at the Bronze, only you two didn't forget. The question you should be asking is, why? In my opinion, it was because the both of you weren't normal, even then. Willow had the magical potential, and you were destined to be anything _**but**_ the one who just got donuts..."

Wesley then got up, and started to make his way out of the comic-book store. "Please do think over what we've talked about," he said, before leaving a stunned Xander Harris behind.

* * *

Skip the mercenary had definitely not been idle, ever since he had gotten his orders from Jasmine.

He had been spying on Xander and Cordelia for weeks, trying to figure out the best way to endow her with the visions. When that day, as he witnessed the spectacularly loud screaming match between the pair, the demon realized that nothing complicated was really required – only one simple visit to Angel Investigations, and then just let human nature do the rest.

Thus the creature simply walked in through the front door of 1.03 that night, and said to everyone, "Hi there. Name's Skip..."

Jasmine's lackey then had a long talk with Angel in his office, as the vampire heard a ridiculous but believable tale of demon racketeers trying to squeeze protection money out of some poor shopkeepers upstate. But all of a sudden the phone rang, as the Champion got a call from the former demon magnet...

"Hello? Xander. What's up? Yeah, just a second, lemme get a pen. Right. 25 Cabrillo, tonight, I got it. Thanks for letting me know..." Then the vampire hung up, and turned to his so-called client. "I'm sorry, something's come up..."

"Oh, hey, that's okay," Skip replied with a shrug. This was all working out perfectly...

The servant henchman followed the ensouled vampire out of the private office, as Angel talked to Cordelia, Wesley and Drusilla. "Xander had a vision, he saw some kinda demon hatching downtown. Drusilla, you wanna come with me, work out some of that surplus aggression?"

The soulless vamp smiled at her sire, who against Cordelia's advice had taken her in – as she was now basically harmless to human beings. Spike had never shown up again, ever since that night he and the others had busted out of the military complex; so Dru had assumed the worst, and tried to become Daddy's good little girl until she found a way to get rid of her circuitry.

And what the hell, it wasn't all bad – especially since she'd learned that the chip didn't hurt her, when it came to killing demons... "Okay."

The two vampires collected some weapons, and quickly headed out. Skip looked around, and saw that not only did Wesley have his nose buried in a book, Cordelia was fussing with her shoes; so he quickly slipped an enchanted pill into the teenager's drink, before saying farewell and walking out the door.

In due course, the brunette actress-to-be took another long gulp, before getting ready to apply her lipstick for the date she had on that night – but was instantly struck by some kind of headache. "Uh..."

As it almost threatened to split open her skull, Cordy quickly surrendered and got on the phone, "Hi, Wilson? It's me, Cordelia. Yeah. Look, sorry, but I can't make it to Lounge LaBrea tonight, I've got a monster migraine. Could you please get in touch with my girlfriends Emily and Sarina, give 'em my regrets? What's _**that**_ supposed to mean? Oh, you jerk..." she slammed down the telephone.

Wesley instantly got to his feet, "Cordelia, are you all right?"

"Yeah," the former princess replied, now suddenly feeling flushed and sticky. "Headache. And loser ex-boyfriend."

"I'm sure Xander didn't-"

"Not him! Urghhh...I'm just gonna go home, sleep it off. I'll see you tomorrow..."

The British man was concerned, but trusting her judgement let her go. After she left, the former Council operative got back to his reading material, trying to find something to help his seer acquaintance; Wesley picked up a book called "Rhinehardt's Compendium", and started looking through it.

And before too long, he dropped the book in horror.

At that moment, Angel and Drusilla came back into the office, covered in demon gore and blood. "Oh, that was so much fun! Can we do it again soon, my Angel?" the soulless creature sired in 1860 exclaimed.

A small grin. "Well, guess the odds aren't all bad..." Then Angel saw Wesley's expression. "Wes? What's wrong?"

The latest descendant of the Wyndam-Pryce clan stammered, "Xander's visions...I-I-I just read..."

"What?"

"Angel, the visions...they're, they're an ancient, powerful force. Deadly, even. Apparently, demons are the only ones who can withstand them! And Xander's still part-human..."

"He'll be all right. My kitten's fur is gonna shine ever so brightly," Dru said deceptively, with what appeared to be a childlike faith in the future.

The men ignored her. "Well, that's not all. The last human who mistakenly received the visions – she was a Cockney girl named Tammy, back in 1630. Her power killed her in less than a year – Angel, the visions blew her brains out! Literally!" Wesley picked up the book, and started leafing through it.

The vampiric Champion started to pace around, "Okay, I hear what you're saying – Xander might need to get rid of his gift, sooner or later. Any ideas how?"

"I haven't found anything..." Then he stopped, and read a passage he hadn't found before. "Oh dear God! Angel – we have to find Xander, and tell him about this!"

"About what, Wes?"

"Right here, it's what I've been looking for! How to transfer the visions...it describes the ritual of the com-shuk..."

"What's that?"

Wesley looked embarrassed, "Well, you know – it's a...when a man and woman...join together..." he tried to gesture helplessly.

Angel looked embarrassed too as he got the idea, but Drusilla giggled, as her psychic receptors picked up what was going to happen later on. "Oh, oh! The Queen of Cups and her White Knight are gonna 'ave so much fun tonight..."

Angel and Wesley looked at each other in shock. "Cordelia..." they both said, and quickly tore out of the office.

* * *

At Xander's apartment, the woman in question was furiously banging on the front door. The young man grouchily answered it, "Who the hell is-"

Cordelia barged in, "-you?" he finished up in surprise, not expecting to see her again after their recent war of ugly words.

The drugged brunette wasted no time; the one-time dreaded prosecutor of the ugly and unfashionable simply assaulted her ex-boyfriend with her lips, and they started making out as she grabbed him. There was enough heat generated to put all such previous sessions to shame, but eventually Xander pushed her away before succumbing to temptation...

"What the heck is going on here? Cordy, why are you-?" Then he saw the predatory look in her eyes; Xander had seen it before, when they had dated years ago. Lust coupled with anticipation. "Oh no...Cordelia, please, what's come over you? Talk to me already!"

"I know you want me back! And I want you – right here, right now!" Ms. Chase growled, as she started stripping off her clothes.

The guy once possessed by a hyena looked uncertain, if only just for a moment. "No! Hold on. Cordy, I know you're...look – it, it's obvious you're under a love spell. I think? So let's just..." Xander then almost became desperate as she kept going, "Cor, it's not that I'm not tempted, I am – but please, think about what you're doing!"

Just as his ex-girlfriend was about to take off her bra, Wes and Angel burst in – and Xander for one was damned glad to see them. "Wes, Angel...uh, help! I think Cordy's been possessed or something!"

The two new arrivals tried to reason with her. "Cordelia, while normally this would be none of our business, there are things you must know before you proceed any further..." the Englishman started to say.

But the female teen just got annoyed. "I know what's going on here! Wesley – it's never gonna happen with us – and Angel, you're a eunuch..."

The vampire almost burst a blood vessel. "I am NOT!"

Xander looked apologetic, "I'm sure it's just an expression..."

Angel still looked annoyed. "She can find a better one!"

Cordelia also looked annoyed at the interruption. "You can't get any, without becoming all soulless and '_**grrr**_'. Now, both of you leave! I'm about to get my boyfriend back, and we can discuss this tomorrow!"

Xander started backing away, and Wesley gave up as she advanced towards the object of her affections again. He simply shot Cordy with the tranq gun that had been in Angel's car, and that he had grabbed on the way to the apartment.

The male entity disliked by Miss Files and Records sighed in relief, and demanded to know what exactly had just transpired. And even though his companions couldn't explain the why, Xander learned the consequences of what would have happened if the gorgeous young woman _**had**_ managed to seduce him.

"So, so, you're saying the only way for me to get rid of these damn vision things is to have sex with a demon? Or else curse some girl like that poor old Tammy chick, from way back when? With the only other choice being to wait and see, if one day they kill me?"

Angel and Wes were uncomfortable, but unable to disagree with that summation.

Xander looked at Darla's childe, "I can't believe I'm saying this – but it looks like we've finally got something in common, Brood Boy. We're _**both**_ eunuchs now."

"I'M NOT A EUNUCH!" Angel yelled.

And in another dimension, Jasmine also screamed in great anger and self-righteous fury as her plans were completely ruined.

* * *

The next day at the detective agency, everyone except Xander was there. Then the guy came by and said at the doorway, "Mind if I come in?"

Nobody stopped him, although the embarrassed glare the now drug-free Cordelia sent his way could have melted glass. Xander just ignored it though, and said to Angel, "I heard you had an opening for a seer, here at Angel Investigations. I'd like to apply for the job."

Everyone was flabbergasted. "But, but what about your thing at that stupid comic-book store-?" his former classmate demanded.

Xander shot her a brief glance. "I quit."

Angel shrugged, showing no sign of happiness that Xander had finally given in to the inevitable. "You got any references?"

The unemployed survivor shrugged back, "No, but I do have Albert."

Wesley was confused. "Who the devil's Albert?"

"It's me, doing an important voice." He then started to say in an odd accent, "Xander Harris? An excellent hard worker, and a very nice-looking fellow..."

Cordelia smacked him on the arm, "You are such a dweeb! Always were, always will be!" Then she hugged him intensely, "And _**thank you**_ for not taking advantage of me last night!"

Xander tried to imitate Humphrey Bogart, "Anytime, sweetheart..." They stepped away from one another, when the boy saw Wesley's questioning glance and shrugged again.

"I thought about what you said yesterday, and you're obviously right; sometimes, the phone's just not good enough. Especially where Cordy's concerned! And maybe there _**is**_something more important for me to do in this life, than just being the Zeppo. Plus, hey, I figure if there's someone out there who wants me to lose the visions, that's a good enough reason to keep 'em for now..."

"That's very wise o' you, my sweet li'l valentine," Dru said dreamily, ignoring Cordy's new glare aimed towards her this time.

As the part-demon Perspective Guy faced the ensouled vampire, Angel finally smiled and stuck out his hand. They shook on it, as the Irish-born undead stated, "Welcome to Angel Investigations..."

TBC...


	4. Homecoming

See Part I for disclaimer and details.

* * *

**Part IV: Homecoming**

**Los Angeles, California. Early March, 2000**

A few months later, Xander Harris was at one of L.A.'s bus terminals at night, not really sure what he was doing there. Or rather, deep down he knew – but didn't exactly want to admit to himself.

{ _It's been over three months...odds are it's most likely safe to go back to Sunnydale by now..._ }

Xander then remembered a conversation he'd had with Cordelia, when the secretary for the detective agency had dragged him, Angel and Drusilla on a shopping trip – after the female vampire had complained about her clothes. The human brunette had scowled and stated, "I know you hate carrying my bags and all, but could you _**please**_ stop looking like you're on your way to a funeral?"

Even though he'd apologized his former girlfriend had known something was wrong, and hadn't stopped pushing until Xander had admitted the truth to her. "Look, Cor – you love L.A., and you belong here. I don't! I miss Sunnydale. It's still my home...I miss Buffy, and Willow, and Giles – hell, sometimes I even miss my parents! Guess I'm just homesick, that's all..."

The wandering teenager then recalled that the rest of the evening hadn't gone well – for whatever reason Cordy had gotten into a bad temper, upset and often snapping at both males present. The identical looks of misery Xander and Angel had shared – one because of her tongue-lashing, and the other from what she and Dru were doing to his credit card – had caused more than one passerby to mistakenly think they were brothers...

Snapping back to the present, the young man then came to a decision – the next day, he was definitely going to talk to Angel about going back to the Hellmouth.

As a Greyhound bus let out its passengers in front of him, Xander absently bumped into a girl with a duffel bag. And as they turned to face each other, Xander started to apologize, "I'm sorry-"

Then he saw her face and squeaked, "-Faith?"

The raven-haired beauty was no less surprised at the identity of her companion, but with much quicker reflexes instantly knocked him out cold and dragged him away.

* * *

Xander woke up in his apartment, tied to a chair. And instantly knew that he was in big trouble. Because it was a fact that the history between Faith and himself, was almost as bad as his one with Cordelia.

When he had first met the dark-haired girl from Boston back in 1998, the hormone-filled teen had been instantly attracted to her – both because she was a Slayer, and had the face and body of a demi-goddess. And months later – Xander still wasn't sure how, even after all this time – she had become his first, on the night he'd stopped those zombies from sending everything to Hell.

But, things had subsequently gone bad – the female warrior for the light had fallen into a bottomless pit of darkness after semi-accidentally killing a man, and had betrayed and tried to kill the good guys the previous year in Sunnydale. Before ending up in a coma...

"Xander?"

...which she was obviously no longer in.

"Come on, boy toy, I know you're awake..."

Xander cracked open his eyes with some difficulty; and he knew without the aid of a mirror, that he had a huge bruise forming around his left eye. The male victim groaned, "Long time no see, Faith."

The girl once called a 'firecracker' grinned, "Too long, stud. Now, what the hell are you doing in L.A.? I figured B would never let her favorite lapdog leave town and all..."

The previous year, the mocking words would have rattled him. But that was before the Initiative, and the visions... "How is everyone back home?"

Faith lost her grin, as Xander refused to rise to her taunts. "Y'know, passable, I guess. Didn't exactly stick around long enough to ask too closely. Now, are you gonna talk – or do I have to resort to the old threats and torture routine?"

Xander just smiled softly. "Whatever you do to me, Faith, it can't be much worse than anything I've already gone through..."

The rogue Slayer was starting to get pissed, but then she got another idea. Turning on the slut act, the girl purred, "You know what I think? All I need to do is give you another taste, and you'll start singing like a canary! What do you think, maybe this time it'll last longer than 7 minutes?"

To the Chosen One's instant astonishment and later fury, her future pincushion seemed to find that utterly hilarious. "Faith, for your sake don't go there. In the end it'd hurt you, a helluva lot more than it'd hurt me..."

That confused Faith, but before she could do anything else Xander started screaming in genuine pain – even though she hadn't laid a finger on him. The vision was a bad one, and the guy fell over in his chair as the fallen Slayer noticed blood coming out of his nose.

"What the hell is going on here?" the young woman demanded, as she picked the prescient oracle up off the floor. She _**hated**_ not being in control of a situation...

Xander just told her, shaking his head, "There's a girl – she's gonna be attacked by four vamps. Not far from Eighth and Crenshaw. Soon. Don't suppose you could phone Angel for me, in order to stop it?"

"B's pet vamp is in town as well? And how do you know all that about the bloodsuckers?"

"Look, Faith, there's no time – a kid's gonna die 'cause of those undead assholes, and unless you want to go slay 'em, please call Dead Boy already! The number's on the fridge-"

"I asked you a question. How do you know all that?"

Xander was starting to get desperate, "It's sorta my thing now, I get visions from the Powers-That-Be. Faith, please, I know you don't take me seriously – but you can't just let this girl die like that. It would be wrong..."

There was a strange look on Faith's face for a moment, as she remembered the recent past in Sunnydale and hearing those words a lot – after temporarily switching bodies with Buffy. Then her self-loathing came to the surface, as she recalled what it was like to _**be**_ the blonde Slayer – to be loved, respected and feared for the right reasons.

Without saying another word Faith left the apartment, after arming herself from Xander's stash of weapons, much to her ex-lover's surprise. The part-demon captive struggled with his ropes, and eventually got free; he quickly called the others at Angel Investigations, then set off after the human question mark himself.

* * *

Faith the vampire Slayer quickly made her way to the place the seer had described, and quickly realized he hadn't been lying – a blonde, maybe 17 years old, was surrounded by four of the fanged monsters. And just then one of them tired of the sport, grabbed the child and started sucking.

He never even noticed Faith staking him in the back, until he dissolved into ashes and the girl fell to the ground.

The Chosen One chuckled to herself, "Just like ridin' a biker..." She then decided to save the one-liners, until the others were pancake mix. Quickly attacking her enemies with a flurry of punches and kicks, the brunette quickly hit another vamp – obviously a newbie – and dusted him. The next victim ended up thrown against a wall, before Faith slammed her stake into his chest.

The last vampire simply moved back, hissed "Slayer!" before turning around and running off. Although he didn't get far, before Faith's wood hit him at 50 miles per hour and he joined his undead brethren in Hell.

The latest descendant of the long line of mystical warriors then turned around, before the blonde she had saved threw herself into the Slayer's arms, whimpering, "Thank you. _**Thank you**_! They would've killed me..."

Just like before in Sunnydale, Faith didn't know how to handle this sort of gratitude. The teenager left in her car; with nowhere else to go, the Chosen One dejectedly headed back to Xander's apartment building as it started to rain – and when she got there, the lost soul ran straight into the Dark Avenger himself. Angel.

"Guess boy toy got loose and started flapping his big mouth," the Slayer scowled and got herself into a combat-ready stance, as the rain started coming down harder.

"Did you hurt him?" Angel asked, expressionless.

"Not as much as I'm gonna hurt _**you**_, vampire. Took out four tonight, what's one more? And like the stud once said, that's my gig, right?"

"Faith. It doesn't have to be like this-"

"Yeah? You forgotten our history already? I tried to strip away your soul, and you played me! Then I shot you with that poison, and B went and gutted me to try to save your undead ass! And when I wake up, you weren't even there anymore!"

"Is _**that**_ what this is about? You're feeling irrelevant?"

That did it, as the brunette decided to let loose all her fury. "What the hell, Angel, give us a kiss..."

A vicious fight broke out, as they started beating the hell out of one another. At times Faith's comments rang out, "Come on, get in the game!" or "You're gonna die!" until Angel realized what she was doing.

The Slayer was trying to commit suicide, the accumulated weight of her sins too much for her to deal with any longer.

Angel stopped going for the kill, and either just ducked or pushed Faith away. "I know what you're doing, Faith. And that's _**not**_ the answer. I'm not gonna make it that easy for you..."

Faith threw herself against Angel, screaming, "I'm evil! Don't you get it? I'm evil! Do you hear me? I'm bad! Angel, I'm bad!" She began to sob, grabbing ahold of Angel's shirt and shaking him. "I'm bad. Do you hear me? I'm bad! I'm bad! I'm bad. Please. Angel, please, just do it..."

At that moment Xander arrived and spotted them, a stake in his hand.

Faith kept sobbing, "Angel, please, just do it. Just do it. Just kill me. Just kill me..."

Angel wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and pulled her against him. She quickly overbalanced the both of them, and they sank to their knees, the souled vamp still holding her as she cried. "Shh. It's all right. It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. Shh..."

The young man born and bred in Sunnydale just watched in astonishment, as somehow a creature of the darkness started to bring the lost Slayer back into the light.

* * *

The next day, Xander arrived at the office of Angel Investigations and found Drusilla, Wesley and Cordelia there. The human woman took one look at his bruised face, and muttered a venomous, "Bitch..."

Dru looked offended, until Cordy rolled her eyes, "Not you! The other skanky killer, that Angel has downstairs..."

"Cordy..." Xander started to say.

She crossed her arms in annoyance, displaying her magnificent cleavage. "Don't start with me, Xander Harris! I still can't believe how last night you said you want to _**help**_ her, after everything she's done! I mean, my God, Faith tried to _**kill**_ you last year, remember?"

The female vampire purred, "Oh, poor li'l thing. All upset 'n worried that the wicked Slayer will steal the White Knight's 'eart..."

Cordy's eyes went huge for barely a moment, until she turned around and said scornfully, "Like anyone cares what _**your**_ opinions are, Little Miss Psycho Vamp?" She then headed for the door, "Tell Angel I'll be at home, until the nutsoid bitch – human variety – is outta here!" before the former cheerleader left.

Xander turned to Wesley, and shrugged. "Wes, what do you think?"

The ex-Watcher sighed. "I understand why you and Angel didn't want to get the police involved; they would be ill-equipped to hold a Slayer against her will. And I understand why you both want to help her; we're not in the business of giving up on people. But Xander, there is evil in that girl. It doesn't matter what she wants, or says she wants. You two leave her to roam around free – she'll kill again. And it'll be on your heads..."

The man who'd once derided himself as 'Idiot Jed' didn't know what to say to that, and shrugging again went downstairs to Angel's private residence.

Drusilla, excited by her compatriot's words, purred, "Such a brave, strong 'andsome man...if only I could make you mine with a kiss..." she then started to glide forward, a wistful expression on her face.

Wesley, uneasy at having attracted her attention, started to say, "Now, Drusilla, see here..." – before deciding that just as discretion was the better part of valor, cowardice was the better part of discretion, and he ran for the sunlight.

* * *

Xander arrived with a box of jelly doughnuts, just in time to listen to Angel talking to Faith. "I understand what you're going through – and I want to help. But there are a few things we need to talk about first. That is, if you're rested. Do you want to rest?"

Faith replied morosely, "I was asleep for eight months. You rest."

Xander decided that was a good point to make his presence known. "Uh, anybody up for donuts?"

Apparently, that was the last straw for the Slayer. She got up and headed for the door, as Angel said hurriedly, "Faith, wait!"

"Why?"

"Like it or not, you're in no fit condition to leave here. You walk out that door now, and you'll be running for the rest of your life – and my bet is, it'll be a pretty short run."

Faith ignored that. "You know what? It doesn't matter anymore."

Xander quickly stepped between her and the door. "It _**does**_ matter. It matters to me."

The brunette looked at him in incredulity. "Why are you doing this? Why the hell are you being nice to me, after everything I've done? Just 'cause we did it one time? Or because I saved that kid last night? Don't be so stupid. Now are you gonna step aside, or do we throw down? I mean it, lover boy..."

Angel quickly cut in, "Just outta interest, where are you gonna go if you leave? Back out into that darkness?"

Faith hesitated as the vampire went on, "I once told you that you didn't have to go out into there. Remember? That it was your choice. Well, you chose. You thought that you could just touch it. That you'd be okay. Five by five, right Faith? But the darkness swallowed you whole. So tell me..." He came to stand behind her, "How did you like how it felt?"

The Slayer turned around and slugged him – hard. But Angel didn't retaliate, he just slowly turned back to look at her. Faith stared for a moment at Xander, but didn't find any hint of condemnation there either. "Why do you guys _**really**_want to help someone who's murdered two people?" she asked hollowly.

Xander said, trying to act nonchalant, "Hey, Dead Boy slaughtered half of Europe in his day, and while I've only killed ten or so humans – I figure it's still enough to make you look like good in comparison..."

That got Faith's attention; and suddenly intrigued, she listened as Xander told her his life's story since the September of the previous year. Then gently, the two men drew out from her all that had happened in Sunnydale the previous week, after she had woken up.

For Xander, there was only one thing to do. "Faith...my opinion, you want to make a fresh start – you gotta go back and apologize to Buffy. And this Riley guy, whoever he is..." unknowingly referring to the man Faith had slept with in Buffy's body, and who had not yet given up looking for the hostiles who had killed Professor Walsh.

Eventually Faith agreed, once again apathetic to everything in general, and the preparations started to be made.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California. Early March, 2000**

That night four people arrived carefully in the town built upon the Hellmouth, sticking as much as possible to the back streets and less-travelled roads. Xander, Angel, Faith and surprisingly – Cordelia Chase as well.

The former ruler of Sunnydale High's elite had a number of reasons for inviting herself along on this trip. There was the fact that she still didn't trust Faith not to murder her associates, at any given time. There was also the fact that she hadn't seen some old school friends in months, and it would be a good chance to catch up.

But the most important reason was that Cordelia didn't trust Xander not to flake out and stay in this hellish one-Starbucks fleapit of a town, after their business with Faith was done.

Never mind that he had responsibilities in L.A.; the beauty queen knew for a fact she could figure out the X-man better than anyone now, and hadn't forgotten the conversation they'd had that night when the foursome had gone shopping. Cordy understood that if either Hurricane Buffy or that little boyfriend-stealer Willow flat-out asked him not to leave, Xander would cave faster than an alcoholic at an all-night kegger.

{ _It's got nothing to do with anything else, like a certain nameless undead fashion victim suggested. And since my acting career has yet to get me anywhere, there's no point taking chances with my day job here... _}

Angel stopped the car outside Giles' residence, Apt. B at 523 Oak Park Street. He and Cordelia got out, and then waited for Faith and Xander to do so as well from the back seat.

The ensouled vampire had gotten worried about the young Slayer, and not for the first time he wondered if this was pushing things too far too soon. The Master's grandchilde scanned the area with his preternatural senses; but Angel could feel no immediate signs of danger, and quickly looked back at his companions.

Xander had kept up a steady stream of jokes and anecdotes to try to lift Faith out of her gloom during the trip; the brunette Chosen One had quirked up her lips at a few of them, but now that they had arrived...she had settled back into that trance-like state, that the former Angelus didn't like at all.

The good guy vampire eventually rang the doorbell, and Giles answered it in surprise. "Angel..."

"Hey, Giles," the undead guy greeted him back.

"Giles!" Cordelia smiled and went to hug him.

"Oh my..." the former Watcher had a pleased smile on his face. "Cordelia, it's been quite a while. How've you been?"

She instantly said, "Well, it's been horrible lately! I mean, have you even looked at my hair and my clothes? And I can't even afford a decent pair of shoes on the lousy salary I make at Angel Investigations nowadays, but oh! I forbear, as at least my apartment is absolutely-"

"Thank you Cordy, but I think we've pretty much gotten the picture here," a male voice rang out from behind the couple in front.

Angel and Cordelia stepped aside, and Giles saw another face he had not seen in months. "XANDER?"

The guy looked around nervously for a moment, like a watchdog in the jungle. "In the flesh, G-man. And last but not least, we have..." he gestured, and the junior Slayer came out from behind him, staring at the ground.

"Faith..." the Englishman's face hardened, and he took a step backwards.

"It's okay," Angel said hurriedly, not wanting things to start off on the wrong foot. "She's with us – Faith's not here to harm anyone. Xander and I heard about what happened, and we convinced her to come back – and, and apologize..."

The former Watcher's eyes went wide at this, but seeing no trace of deception on any of their faces, he shrugged and gestured. "Come in..."

They made their way inside, and Rupert shut the door. "Do you mind if I phone the others? They'll want to know Xander's back, not to mention Faith..."

"Don't mention any names," Angel said quickly, before Xander could. "Just ask everyone to come over, and you'll explain when they get here."

"Why?" the former librarian asked, even as he started to punch buttons.

"Let's just say it's not entirely safe for me around here," Xander made a face.

Giles was confused at that, but looking at the bruise around his eye wordlessly agreed. All of a sudden though, a brown-haired young-looking woman came out of the kitchen. "Rupie, what's going on in-?" she abruptly stopped.

Anya Jenkins her name was now, but in the past – she had been known as Anyanka. As she had been an 1120-year-old vengeance demon, and the patron saint of scorned women.

Trapped in a mortal body after being stripped of her powers in an alternate universe by Giles, Anya had been a contradiction the previous year – someone that walked in both the human and demon worlds, yet belonged in neither. But slowly, she had acclimatized to becoming a human being, after suddenly finding herself to be an 18-year-old nymphomaniac.

Plus, she had been Xander's date to his senior prom...

"Xander Harris?" Anya exclaimed, as she saw the man she had been previously destined to both love and hate. "I don't believe it, you're finally back in town!" She frowned, "Have you been in some sort of fight? Whatever. I originally came back here to find you, ya know..."

Xander stared at her, until it finally dawned on him who she was. "Anya?"

"Of course, you big dummy! Who did you think I was? Anyway, I came to find you, and you weren't around for us to have some meaningless sex..."

Xander's eyebrows went up at this, and so did Angel's; Cordelia scowled, but Faith still looked to be totally spaced out. Giles simply did his best to listen to whoever was on the phone...

"...I mean, I was desperate – I hadn't had a good tumble in a thousand years! But then I found Rupie here. And believe me, the sex was unbelievable! I think it was because of his breakup with that idiotic Olivia woman...well, anyway, that's where we worked out an arrangement."

"Arrangement?"

"Yes, prior to our formal relationship he gave me all the orgasms my human sexual organs could cope with, and I helped him manage his business affairs. We've made lots of money off the NASDAQ and some other things since then...I've been trying to convince him to buy a local magic store business too, I'm sure it'll be a gold mine!"

Xander was completely astonished by the deluge of information, while Cordelia was relatively approving. "And that _**really **_works for you? Because let's face it, I may love Giles – but he's no spring chicken anymore..." the L.A. woman commented, descending into girl talk.

"Dead Boy, scary visions of the non-mystical kind here. So, remind me never to ask personal questions to women again. Ever!" Xander shivered, hissing his request to the vampire as Faith sat down on the couch.

The conversing female duo ignored them, though. "Of course – you should _**see**_ Ripper in action!" Anya replied gleefully. "I mean, I get that it's almost like I'm cradle-snatching here, but my honey is almost too good in the sack to worry about that! Besides, who am I gonna find in this world that's my own age? Or who's not gonna care about my demon past?"

Cordelia's mouth dropped open. "_**Now**_ I remember you! You're Anyanka, the evil fairy godmother thing. You showed up undercover in order to get me to curse Xander, or something!"

"Well, duh!" the other woman exclaimed, the temporary goodwill having vanished. "That's what I do! I mean, did. And no one can deny that I was the best, too! What, you have a problem now with ex-vengeance demons or something?" she said a bit threateningly.

The daughter of a tax cheat began to look annoyed. "No, not unless they start acting like an egotistical, self-centered, annoying little-"

The former favorite of the demon overlord called D'hoffryn slitted her eyes, "Oh, like you're one to talk! No wonder Harris here cheated on you..."

Having heard enough, Angel stepped in as the girls looked ready to tear each other's hair out and Xander had a dopey smile of anticipation on his face. "Okay, could you two _**please**_ stop? Cordy, we're here for Faith, not a cat-fight..."

The two very similar women just turned their backs and ignored one another, with identical pouts on their faces. Giles got off the phone and said, "They'll all be here in a few minutes; apparently, they were coming over anyway for a meeting..."

"Something's rotten in the state of Sunnydale? That's new," Xander wisecracked.

Giles was about to reprimand him, when the brunette Slayer got off the couch. She looked at the former Watcher and asked, "Mind if I use your bathroom, G?"

He nodded, and as Faith left the room Anya hissed, "Are you sure that's wise? I mean, I heard what she got up to last week-!"

Before Giles or even Angel could say anything, Xander stepped forward to defend Faith's tainted reputation. "She's not going anywhere or doing anything bad. It'll be okay, I promise..."

Anya looked like she was ready to argue the point, and Cordelia did this thing with her forehead to indicate what _**she**_ thought of Xander's obsession with Slayers, but before anyone said anything, the doorbell rang again.

Giles answered it, and two Wiccas came into the residence. Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay.

The native Sunnydale girl said in a surprised tone, "Angel? Cordelia? Hi..." Then Willow was thrilled to see the other member of their party, "Xander! You're back!" She quickly rushed forward in a blur of motion, and wrapped herself in his arms.

The former Research Boy was so very glad to see the sister of his heart, he hugged her back like there was no tomorrow. Xander hadn't realized how much he had needed to see his friend again, until just this moment. "Oh, Willow, my God, I missed you so much..."

Eventually they let go, and the Jewish computer hacker had an excited look on her face as she babbled, "Me too! So, how was the road trip? Oh, someone hit you – were you in a redneck bar? And did you really see all 50 states? Oh, oh, did you bring us back any presents? Souvenirs, maybe?"

Xander's smile slid off his face, as he looked at Angel and Cordy in confusion. But they too had identical looks of consternation. "What?" the co-founding member of the Slayerettes asked dumbly.

Willow was now also confused. "What, what?"

Up until now, Tara Maclay had been silent and somewhat uncertain about something. But now she took her opportunity to say to Xander, "I r-r-remember you."

Everyone was utterly confused by that. "Huh?" the people present echoed.

"J-just before December, I-I w-was about to, to get killed by t-two vampires," she stammered. "Th-they had B-b-british accents, a-and he-he was there..."

For the second time that night, Xander's memory clicked. "Oh! Right. When Spike and Dru almost – hey, miss, glad you made it okay. Uh, what's your name? I never caught it that night-"

"Xander, what are you guys talking about?" Willow demanded. Then she remembered her manners. "Oh! Tara, this is Xander Harris, he's my best guy friend ever since we were five. Xander, this is Tara Maclay – my new girlfriend."

Xander nearly let his jaw drop to the ground at hearing that Willow was now gay, as did the other two arrivals, and the redhead almost cringed in the realization she could have handled this particular revelation better. Most people began to look elsewhere, suddenly finding the wallpaper fascinating...

"Really. So now you're a...uh...um, what happened to Oz?" Xander asked slowly, trying to wrap his mind around this latest development.

Then Doyle's replacement caught Cordelia's expression, and realized what she was thinking – that he had thrown away whatever they'd had, for illicit smoochies with a lesbian. { _No doubt about it, somebody up there doesn't like me. Man, __**when**_ _am I gonna learn to stop opening my big mouth?_ }

Anya meanwhile answered Xander's previous query, "That no-good male two-timer? He ran away after he was caught cheating on Willow, and good riddance to him! Too bad I didn't have my powers then, I'd have liquefied his entrails…"

This astonished the L.A. trio; well, maybe not Xander so much as the others, as he'd never really 100% approved of Willow's liaison with the werewolf. { _I even warned Buffy about it, around when they first got together, but who the hell ever listened to_ _**me**_ _back in high school? _}

"Yes, well, it was actually a little bit more complicated than that…" Giles started to say, when the doorbell rang again. "Ah, that'll be Buffy and Riley," the British man added, as he went to get it.

Xander and Angel exchanged a look, this was why they were here. "I'll go get Faith?" the former butt-monkey of the Scooby gang volunteered, and looked towards Angel.

"Maybe I should do it," the vampire said uncertainly.

Xander shrugged, and indicated for his boss at the L.A. detective agency to be his guest.

* * *

Just then, Buffy Summers and Riley Finn entered the room, laughing and chatting; and everything went to Hell in an instant.

Eyes wide, Riley's face contorted into murderous fury as he recognized the enemy. He stepped forward, withdrew his handgun and pointed it at Xander. "Everyone get out of the way!" he yelled towards the people near the target, but ready to pull the trigger of his weapon anyway.

Somehow though, Angel got there in time; he yanked the gun out from Riley's hand, full game face on, and shoved the soldier towards the wall. A solid 'thump!' resounded, as the human crashed and slid down to the floor.

"If the plaster's been ruined, you're paying for it!" Anya yelled, before anyone could say anything else.

"ANGEL!" Buffy the vampire Slayer then shouted. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she demanded.

Cordelia ignored her, and snatching the sidearm from her boss, pointed it at the commando. "Don't move," she hissed at him furiously.

Riley got up anyway, anger exuding from every pore of his skin. "Put that down before you hurt yourself," he ordered Queen C.

The brunette girl just aimed for right between his eyes. "You think I'm scared of _**you**_? Get real, loser! Now you try anything funny again, and I'll shoot!"

"Cordelia!" Giles said roughly. "That's enough! Please, everyone, let's just calm down..."

"Buffy, call the Initiative," Riley looked towards his girlfriend. "We need to take these hostiles into-"

"Okay, okay, h-hold on a darn minute," Willow started to say. "Riley, this has gotta be some kinda misunderstanding..."

Finn looked incredulous at this. "What, are you people blind?" He pointed at Angel, "He's a vampire!" Then he pointed at Xander, "And as for him, he's a-"

Buffy interrupted her boyfriend, as she finally realized who else was there, "Xander? You're back-" She started to head towards him.

"NO!" Riley warned her. "Buffy, that's not your friend anymore! He's a filthy murderer, and he's not even human! He escaped from the Initiative..."

Up until now, Xander hadn't said a word. Slowly he made his way towards the blonde Slayer and her mate, and he looked intensely at the soldier and Buffy. After recognizing the man born near Huxley, in an empty voice and dreading the answer, he asked, "Buffy? Hi. Uh, this guy is your boyfriend? The Riley I heard about?"

The only daughter of Hank and Joyce Summers, thoroughly confused, merely replied, "Yeah, of course he is..."

Even though he'd known from the second he'd smelled Buffy all over the guy, Angel could not help his invisible feelings of hurt and betrayal at hearing this. And at the same time, something in Xander Harris shut down completely.

For months the boy had stayed away, thinking he was protecting his friends. And now, he had come back to learn that they – or at least Buffy, his hero – were in cahoots with the people that had captured and abused him like that?

Well, it was obvious now that since Riley knew he was back, there was no way Xander could stay here like he'd fantasized about. No way at all.

Willow decided to put her foot down. "Will everyone here please cut out the crazy talk!" They all looked at her in surprise, but she didn't back off. "Now Riley," the witch said, turning to him. "You know who Xander is? I mean, you've never actually met him-"

"We've met, Will," Xander cut her off, as his memory conjured up an image of Finn's face in his green uniform, shooting at him. "Just once, and just for a moment, but we've met."

"He killed Maggie Walsh!" Riley raged, in great hatred.

Buffy's eyes went wide at this. She turned to her former classmate and almost whispered, "Xander-?"

Cordelia, for her part, couldn't believe that the barely-fashionable Slayer was thinking of believing this asswipe over the guy who had fought at her side, and often saved her life, for nearly three years. { _Short memory, much?_ }

The young woman turned to Xander, encouraging him to deny it, but what the challenged idiot actually said in that dead tone of voice was, "Well, technically that was Spike – although if it hadn't been him..."

The full implications of the situation finally hit Angel on the head, as he whipped his head around and stared at his employee – and as Xander nodded, the vampire growled menacingly, "_**He's**_ one of the people who chipped Drusilla, and tortured you?"

This was news to the Scooby gang, who now didn't know _**what**_ was going on. Buffy turned to her lover, wanting him to deny it. "Riley, what are they talking about?"

The Alpha Team leader looked at her. "Buffy, please call the rest of my unit. Now! These people need to be locked up-"

Cordelia had had enough. "Shut up about that," she told him coldly. "I won't tell you again. Or you _**will**_ get it, where it hurts a guy the most!"

A heated debate got started, as the Scooby women demanded answers; and it was learned about Spike's rescue of Dru and Xander, as well as their escape and how some Initiative personnel had died that night in November.

Buffy was still lost, though. "Wait, wait, wait. Xander, I'm confused – why were you ever in the Initiative, and why is Riley insisting you're a demon? I mean, you're human..."

"Not anymore, not entirely," Xander said in that remote, hollow voice. "Not after what they did to me..."

"You're lying!" Riley shouted. And as a matter of fact, there was almost no proof anymore to the contrary.

During that night of the murders and prison breakout, Angleman had found himself in charge. And after dispatching the troops to capture the escapees, he had had plenty of time to think about what would happen next.

The good doctor had known there was no way that what he and Walsh had been doing could be kept secret, not any longer. With Maggie gone, there was no way to prevent some military jarhead coming into their operation and conducting a complete investigation. And the fact that they had broken a lot of laws regarding what had had happened to Xander, as well as other things, would now leave only _**him**_ in the hot seat.

So Angleman had decided to destroy all the records of what had happened to the young man, aside from the ones detailing Xander's capture as a 'hostile'. He also disassembled the half-complete ADAM prototype – torching the demon parts, recycling the cybernetic ones, and wiping out all traces of Walsh's work. And thus, unknowingly, saving a lot of lives...

Clean as a whistle, Angleman had then presented the Initiative's side of things to the arriving Colonel MacNamara, who had subsequently confirmed the orders to capture Drusilla and Xander – dead or alive.

"Am I?" Xander said with a hint of menace, to Riley's previous outburst. "You think I'll ever forget the moment your people took me for no reason, just as I arrived home? September 26th, 1999 is a day I'll remember for the rest of my life, pal..."

This suddenly confused Willow. "September 26th?" she asked, looking around. "But, but, that can't be right! We got a postcard from you when you were in Las Vegas, back during early October – saying you were doing fine, and you'd be gone a while! Xander..."

The young man looked at her in confusion. "Wills, what are you talking about? I never sent you guys any postcards, and I was in Oxnard for nearly two months-" Then he looked at Riley with a slight sneer, as the light dawned. "Hey, uh, Riley? Odds are, you know my file from top to bottom. Just outta interest, when _**does**_ it say I was first captured?"

Riley's face went white for a moment, as he looked around at everyone. "Septe- no, no, there-there must be some kind of mistake," he stammered. "The Initiative's mandate is to protect U.S. citizens, from any and all hostiles! We're, we're the good guys, we don't – we didn't – this isn't possible..."

The poor dupe suddenly looked genuinely confused, and the people from L.A. could see it was not an act; Angel, in particular. With a sigh, his face went human; the vamp then took the gun from Cordelia, and tossed it to Xander. Who subsequently tucked it under his shirt, out of sight.

Buffy then said to her boyfriend, fearing the worst, "Riley, you and me are gonna have to have a long talk about this..."

The male former Scooby member suddenly had a thought, and asked the residents of the Hellmouth, "Hey, wait a minute. All this time – you people can't have thought I was on _**vacation**_? I've been absent for nearly seven months! I mean how long did you guys look for me, when you realized I wasn't coming back-?"

The truth was suddenly, horribly obvious. Even or perhaps especially on the Hellmouth, out of sight was out of mind...

And then, just to make things worse, Faith came out of the bathroom.

* * *

Buffy Summers was instantly more pissed than she'd ever been in her whole life.

Everything boiled down to the sight of the dishevelled brunette in front of her. There was nothing else in her universe; every single thought in her mind was telling her to grab the other Slayer, and kill her. Break her neck. Yank out her still-beating heart. Tear her head open and rip out her brain, even...

The blonde freshman was so focused on her goal, Buffy never even noticed her Xander-shaped friend in her path – until she bumped into him. "Get out of my way, Xander!" the girl screamed.

"No. You gotta back off for a second, Buff..."

The senior Slayer couldn't believe what she'd just heard, and somewhat stupidly looked up at him. "What?"

"Faith came here under my protection. That means if you want her, right now you've got to go through me first. It's kinda this whole big Harris honor thing..."

"What?" she repeated herself. Then as Buffy tried to focus she examined Xander's face more closely, and took note of the bruise around his eye. "Did Faith hit you?"

"Uh, yeah, but that was a – a mistake. Sorta. Look, I know you're upset, but if you'll just calm down..."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Do you even know what that bitch did to me?"

"All the sordid details, actually," the former Jimmy Olsen to her Superman said softly. "I ran into her last night, and after she saved a girl from some vamps we talked. That's why Angel and I convinced her to come back, and apologize to you and Riley-"

"Apologize? APOLOGIZE?"

"That was the plan."

Buffy then glared at Faith, "Apologize to me, and I will beat you to death!"

For the first time Faith spoke, in a quiet, defeated tone. "Go ahead."

Xander grabbed Buffy, forcing her to look at him. He was starting to get worried... "Hey, that's not gonna happen! Buff-meister, I know you didn't mean that-"

"Yes I did!" the glare was now directed towards the young man in question.

"No you didn't," Xander said determinedly. "And I know that, because you're not a killer. Not like Faith, Dead Boy and me. Besides, do I gotta remind you of what happened with Ted, the crazy Robot Boy from a few years ago? How you felt, when you thought he was human?"

_**That **_cooled her down, and Buffy's murderous rage started to disappear. "Why the hell are you being so protective of her?" the Chosen One demanded, as her eyes then widened and she jumped to conclusions. "Oh my God – you're sleeping with that slut again, aren't you? Xander, of all the boneheaded-"

Faith shook her head. Angel plus Cordelia's expressions were ones of disbelief, and Willow's one of dismay. Anya didn't care, Riley was in deep confusion and Tara and Giles were trying to reserve judgement. But Xander's face went cold, almost showing contempt – and the 19-year-old Slayer was unable to believe her old goofball friend was sending such a look at _**her**_.

"Not that it's any of your business, but the fact is that I can't ever have sexual relations with a woman again. Not without...consequences," the young man said icily.

Willow, who had been watching this drama unfold in horror while Tara was holding her hand, finally spoke up. "Xander, what do you mean by that?"

"My money says he now suffers from some form of erectile dysfunction! I read all about that sort of thing in Cosmo!" Anya, who had been standing next to Giles, said excitedly.

"Oh come on, that rag is so yesterday! Marie-Claire is so much better – and no, it's not that! It's a long story," Cordelia cut in. "But basically, stuff happened on a boat after what the people of Captain Cardboard here did to him, and Xander's now a lot like Angel!" At the vamp's glance, she added, "Hey, I didn't say the 'eunuch' word this time, what's with the look?"

The man Willow and Buffy had almost mated with once during a love spell, turned towards his brunette acquaintance. "Cordy..." He paused. "It's not that simple, but not entirely wrong either, and unless I do it with a demon first sex is now a big no-no," Xander said after seeing the others' expressions.

That was a conversation-stopper. Anya suddenly asked, "So, are you really a demon murderer like Riley said? And if so, what's your kill count?"

Xander Harris was suddenly reminded of his prom night, and the way he'd desperately sought not to listen to the former Anyanka's man-hating vengeance exploits. "Look, Anya, lemme put it like this. That night when Spike freed Drusilla and me, he wasn't the only one who killed any guards we came across that were trying to stop us. And one time, when this lawyer was gonna tear my eyes out...I didn't let her! I don't like what I've had to do since high school, but you won't find me apologizing for it either. If that makes me a murderer, so be it..."

"XANDER!" Buffy and Willow said at once, unable to accept this. Riley, almost forgotten by everyone, started to get over his confusion and his anger came back in spades at hearing that.

And then, a vision hit like a tornado.

The male teenager started to yell, holding a hand to his forehead. Anticipating his seer falling over, Angel grabbed Xander and held him up. Faith got around to his other side for support, and said to the vamp after seeing Xander's expression, "Jesus, this one looks even worse than his little mind trip last night..."

"Wh-what's happening?" Tara asked timidly.

"He's having a vision," Angel said brusquely. "Xander's receiving a message from the Powers-That-Be..." He glanced at the ex-Watcher, whose eyes were wide, "That's his job now. What he's become."

Riley looked like he was completely lost again – but witnessing Xander's groans in shock, Buffy and Willow unthinkingly swept forward to help their friend. However, the women were forced to stop when Cordelia got in their path and snapped at them, "Back off! We know how to handle this. You two _**don't**_."

The stunned duo watched in silent hurt, as Cordy gave Xander a couple of pills then a glass of water from Anya, and she gently asked what he'd seen when Faith and Angel let go.

"Three lawyers," the guy replied. "Wolfram & Hart ones, I think. What happened the other day with that guy Marquez, they've hired some kinda demon assassin – lousy table manners..." The part-demon then looked up, "Wesley! He's all alone – if that thing finds him-"

The Sunnydale residents, apart from Riley and Tara, were surprised to hear that name again – but before they could ask questions, Angel made a command decision. "Faith, apologize right now and let's get out of here."

"What?" the brunette Slayer squawked.

"You heard me." The vampire's tone did not invite argument.

Faith looked at Riley and Buffy. "I, I – for whatever it's worth. I'm sorry..."

"You think _**that's**_ gonna cut it?" Buffy demanded.

Willow shook her head as well, "Faith, what you said and did hurt a lot of people..."

"But she's here trying to make up for it," Xander insisted, almost completely recovered. "Besides, compared to what I've done, she's textbook redeemable...doesn't that count for anything with you guys?"

Cordelia saw their faces, and shook her head. "Forget it. These people have changed so much since last year, I can barely even recognize them..."

Giles then asked, although he was sure he would regret it, "Cordelia, what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

The former leader of the Cordettes ticked off the points on her fingers, "Giles, you're boinking someone young enough to be your daughter. Oz is MIA, and no one cares. Buffy is sleeping with the enemy, and Willow's become a big old lesbo..."

"HEY!" all the Scooby gang apart from Tara yelled.

The woman who would now never learn tact simply shrugged. "I just call 'em as I see 'em!"

The ex-vengeance demon nodded slowly. "Well, that is all true – I guess she does actually have a point..."

Angel was getting impatient. "Xander. Faith. Cordelia. Let's go!"

Willow and Buffy still couldn't believe this was happening, but just then Riley got in front of the Fang Gang and pointed at Xander. "That man is wanted for murder. He is not going anywhere, except jail!"

He who had been Angelus had had enough. Turning for a moment towards his ex-girlfriend, Angel said derisively, "You actually have sex with this guy?" Then the dark-haired vampire hit Riley in the face, dropping him to the ground unconscious.

"Riley?" Buffy yelled, and went to check on him. Furious at her ex, she then swung her fist and connected firmly with Angel's jaw.

The souled vampire was surprised by the punch, staggering back two steps and then slowly turning to stare back at her. There was suddenly absolute quiet, as almost all of those familiar with their history could not believe she'd done that.

"Angel..." Buffy started to say uncertainly.

Still staring at her the vampire said, "I told you three to get to the car. Why are you still here?"

Despite the chill, Xander then hugged his red-haired best friend farewell very intensely. "Goodbye, Will. I promise to get in touch, if and when I can..."

Willow tearfully hugged him back, as losing the closest thing she had to a brother again like this was pure torture. The former two-dollar costume king also shook hands with Tara, wishing her well, and gave Anya a quick wave. Then he grinned and embraced Giles, "G-man..."

"Don't call me that..." the British man choked up though, as he grasped his surrogate son.

Cordelia started dragging Xander away, eager to get gone. She sent a brief "Yeah, bye everyone..." over her shoulder to everybody present, and paused only for her traditional insult partner to say, "Goodbye, Buff-" before pulling him out the door.

Faith looked around at everyone, then finally at her fellow Slayer. "I know there's nothing I can do to make this up to you, B. I know I can't ever fix what I've done..."

"Damn right you can't. Get out of my town, and don't come back!"

"Angel suspected there was no way you were gonna give me a chance. Guess he was right."

Buffy got mad, this whole night having been some kind of sick nightmare... "I gave you every chance, damn you! I tried so hard to help you, Faith, and you just constantly spat on me. My life was just something for you to play with? Angel – Riley – Xander – anything that you could take from me, you did. I've lost battles before – but nobody else has _**ever**_ made me a victim. Not like you..."

Faith shook her head. "And you can't stand that, can you? You're all about control. You have no idea what it's like on the other side! Where nothing's in control, nothing makes any sense! Where there's just pain and hate and nothing you do means anything. You can't even..."

"Shut up!" the other woman screamed.

"Faith. Go join the others," Angel ordered her.

The brunette looked at him. "What the hell am I even gonna do now? I don't..."

"I told you before, Xander and I will help you decide. But right now, we have a demon waiting. GET MOVING!"

The brunette Chosen One ceased to argue, and left out the door. The vampire looked at his former beloved and said emotionlessly, "Just for the record, you don't come after her. And your new boyfriend, he doesn't come after Xander either. None of you tell him where we're based, understand? If anyone shows up in L.A. and my people somehow get hurt, all bets are off. And if you're wondering what _**that**_ means, let's just say they didn't call me the Scourge of Europe for nothing..."

As Angel walked out, Buffy muttered helplessly, "Oh dear God. I can't believe it's come to this..."

To Be Concluded...


	5. Full Circle

See Part I for disclaimer and details.

* * *

**Part V: Full Circle**

**Los Angeles, California. May, 2001**

At the Hyperion Hotel 14 months later, Faith looked around at her companions and marvelled over how much things had changed over the past year.

The quartet had arrived back in L.A. in time to deal with the assassin, and Lindsey MacDonald, Lilah Morgan and Lee Mercer – the three lawyers responsible – got a rather nasty wake-up call, on not to mess with Angel Investigations like that ever again.

Faith had then wanted to turn herself in and go to jail, confess to her crimes – but Xander hadn't let her. "We need all the advantages we can get in this business, Faith, and you can't get a much better one than a Slayer..." Eventually, a deal was worked out; she would be locked up in Wesley's apartment during the day, but patrol at night.

Nothing would keep her there in that closet lined with iron bars, except her own quest for redemption...

And for a while, it had worked; until a Watcher Council wetworks team that had tried and failed to grab her once before heard the rumors, and found the rogue Slayer again. In the end though Wesley had told Smith, Collins and Weatherby – the three 'delivery men' – that Faith was and always had been _**his**_ responsibility, and that either they would leave or kill him first if they wanted her.

And the only reason they _**didn't**_ take option number two was that the trio suddenly realized a bullet in the leg from Xander, was a rather effective argument. Plus Angel's growling threats to castrate them just for starters, meant that unless the Council wanted a war it would be wise for them to go home to merrie old England.

But right now Cordelia, Angel, Xander, Drusilla, Wesley and she herself were more or less hanging around in the lobby, either reading or cleaning weapons or whatever. When suddenly the dark-haired seer turned to the former May Queen and said, "Oh, Cordy – I, um, I meant to mention it to you before..."

"Okay, Xander, what is it now?" she asked impatiently.

"Me, Dennis, Gene Rainy and David Nabbit have a D&D game scheduled for Friday night at your house, okay?"

"AGAIN?" the woman demanded instantly, sounding annoyed.

Her interlocutor got defensive. "Well, it _**is**_ Phantom Dennis's place too! What's the problem?"

Cordelia threw her hands up, "Nothing! It's just – how pathetic is my life now? Like, I can't believe that my ghost roommate has friends over more often than I get asked out to dinner!"

Xander looked confused, misunderstanding her little rant. "Oh. Huh. Well, I get that the guy's a billionaire, but do you really want David to ask you out on a date?" Ignoring her incredulous look the guy then shrugged, "And about Dennis having guests – come on, Cor, we both grew up on a Hellmouth! You should know that being dead isn't enough to stop you from still having an active social life..."

Glaring daggers at him, Queen C just retreated into Angel's private office to get her purse. "Fine, I give up. You dorks can play your stupid game..."

Faith glanced around, trying not to laugh, when Drusilla caught her eye; and even though they were both natural enemies, they were nonetheless still fellow women, and unlike the guys the two knew perfectly well why the blond-streaked actress-slash-secretary was constantly acting this way around her ex.

It all came down to personal feelings. Faith – along with Cordelia, of course – knew that there was no future in a possible relationship with Xander Harris, given the circumstances; but a woman's head and her heart could and often did go in completely opposite directions.

{ _Betcha the prom queen thinks about the stud every night, along with the no sex thing, _} Faith thought to herself in amusement. { _Pity for her the Xandman doesn't get how much he pushes her buttons, either. Man, it must piss C off something wicked bad, to know that there's something she now wants and can never have..._ }

Yes, like Buffy had learned years before, '_there's nothing more tempting than the taste of forbidden fruit_'.

It was a malaise that affected all three of the L.A. femmes, at times; having a trio of relatively good-looking males around, and not being able to do anything about it.

Drusilla, for one, had developed an unhealthy fascination with Wesley; sensing the inner darkness within him that was invisible to everyone else, which would make him a more-than-acceptable substitute for Spike...

Faith, on her part, had also started eyeing Angel appreciatively, as he was the only one strong enough to give her a workout whenever she sparred with the gang. And although the brunette had no intention of unleashing Angelus – or for that matter accepting the hell that was Xander's visions, or provoking Wes – sometimes, she just got so damned hungry and horny...

Dru followed Cordelia out of the lounge area, for her own reasons. And the vampiress watched calmly, in that detached and out-of-this-world way she had cultivated, as the human angrily shoved a chair aside, looking for her fashion accessory.

{ _I hate my life,_ } Cordy thought to herself furiously. { _What the hell's the matter with me? Why am I wanting that, that __**geek **__like this? I swore to kill myself before going down that road again!_ }

She paused. { _I'm Cordelia Chase; there should be guys lining up in L.A. to ask me out! And Xander's moved on. Or rather, just taken himself off the market; Angel must have given him tips on how to cope, without ever getting laid. So, what's it gonna take for him to do the same for me?_ }

Angel had other things on his mind, as he sharpened a sword outside the office. His thoughts were on the recent past, for it had not been very long since he had buried Darla – after the blonde woman had finally died from her syphilitic heart condition.

The Irish undead's former sire and lover had been brought back as a human the previous year, as part of a plan by Wolfram & Hart to drive the ensouled vampire over the edge into his own inner darkness. Lindsey MacDonald had lost a hand that night, and sworn revenge on Angel and his people; despite the fact that it was the firm's official "policy" not to kill the Champion, but to bring him over to their side.

And to that end, after Angel had tried and failed to cure Darla through a series of trials, the lawyer had shown up at her apartment with a bunch of thugs and her grandchilde called Penn, in order to vamp the woman and supposedly 'save' her life.

Even now, Angel shuddered to think about what might have happened, if Xander hadn't shown up and shot dead the entire SWAT team with Riley's pistol – just in time for him to get loose from their taser shocks, and finally stake Dru's 'brother' like he'd failed to do the previous December.

But then Harris had put the gun to Lindsey's head and mercilessly barked out, "Say good night, asshole!" – and to be perfectly honest, Angel hadn't been able to find a single reason within himself to tell his friend not to do it.

Luckily, Darla had. "Alexander, don't. The others were to save me, but this is murder. And it's not worth throwing your life away like this..."

It had been very touch and go, but finally the former Halloween soldier had yielded with a snarl and handed over the .45 to the woman. The dying blonde had then said in a soft tone, "So, Lindsey. You tried to damn me..."

The young man, who despite everything had genuinely fallen in love with her, had protested, "No! I was trying to save you-!"

"Something like that isn't the answer. I know that now," had been the 400-year-old woman's instant reply. "Lindsey? Don't show your face around me again; there's nothing left for us to say to each other. And after what you and your friend Vocah did to both Angelus and Alexander, I don't think _**anyone **_could persuade them to spare your life ever again. My advice for you is to get out of Wolfram & Hart – leave town, as soon as you can..."

And the junior partner of the evil law firm had either done so, or he had been executed for incompetence – as no one had ever seen him again, after that night.

Angel was suddenly jerked back to the present though, at the sight of four people from Sunnydale – Giles, Anya, Buffy and her 'sister' Dawn – entering into the hotel, almost running in their haste. "Giles? Buffy?"

"Angel. Hi..." the blonde Slayer said guardedly. The Chosen One hadn't forgotten that she had once hit her ex for decking her boyfriend, and just did her best to ignore Faith's presence.

"Hey, everyone! Welcome, you finally made it to come see our new place!" Xander tried to sound upbeat. "Any chance of belated housewarming gifts? Frolicking nymphs are still a perpetual favorite of mine..."

"We don't have time for traditional donation of gifts!" said Anya at once, her voice strident. "We only have time to panic! Because we're at Death's door here, and repeatedly ringing the doorbell like maniacal Girl Scouts trying to make quota!"

Before anyone could ask what that meant, Cordelia came out after hearing the commotion; and her face grew somewhat confused at seeing the new arrivals. "What's going on here?" Then Ms. Chase glimpsed a brunette teenager she hadn't seen before, and smiled. "Dawn! Hi!"

The young woman calling herself Dawn Summers looked oddly at all five members of the Fang Gang, as although she felt like she had known them for years – this was, in fact, the first time the girl had physically laid eyes on these people.

The reasons why were a long and complicated story. But basically Dawn had previously been an ancient green living energy known as the Key, that had been made human by a group of desperate guardian monks and sent to Buffy for protection – in the shape of a sister. Which the holy men had then made everyone believe had always been there, and part of their lives, around eight months ago.

Xander, in his blessed innocence, simply opened his arms out wide and stated, "How's my favorite Dawn-patrol?"

Recent events were too much to cope with any longer; the child just threw herself into the 20-year-old man's embrace, and started to cry softly as he hugged her. Then Dawn went over to hug Cordelia too, having missed one of her favorite role models of the past. When Faith nervously said "hi" though, the 14-year-old just glared – having manufactured feelings and memories, about the former member of the dark side of the Force.

Buffy was trying to keep it together, and it didn't help when the part-demon guy asked, "Hey, where's Willow?"

Giles sighed, "Xander, there's a great deal we need to tell you..."

"She's recovering from her injuries – bad ones – in the hospital," the blonde Slayer interrupted hopelessly. "I'm sorry, Xander, but we had to leave Tara and her behind..."

The strange story then started to be spilled out. The residents of L.A. learned about the creature calling itself Glorificus, or Glory, who had come to Sunnydale in the latter half of the year 2000; a hellgod who was mad, and seeking the Key for some unknown reason. A being that looked like a beautiful blonde woman who subsisted on sucking the sanity out of human beings, which she had done to Tara Maclay one afternoon not long ago.

"Willow went after Glory for revenge, after what happened to her girlfriend," Anya then said with a headshake. "We warned her not to, but she didn't listen..."

"Riley and I got there too late, even though we managed to get her away before Glory could kill her. Later while Dawn, Riley and I were visiting Tara, though..." Buffy added.

"What exactly happened?" asked Wesley in fascination.

Just then Drusilla entered the room, and instantly gazed at Dawn. "Oh, look at this, look at this! The light, it's so green and pure, it's lovely..." She then lapsed into wide-eyed silent wonder.

"Glory witnessed something like that," Buffy glanced at the chipped vampiress with weary hatred, not having forgotten how the undead woman had murdered her sister Slayer and friend Kendra, Faith's predecessor, a few years before.

The babbling had almost freaked Dawn out, as she backed off and stood next to Big Sis. Angel was smart enough to put it together though, "Dawn? Why is Glory after _**you**_?"

Giles took over explaining the tale, about the Key and who and what Dawn really was. The L.A. crowd found it hard to believe, but the reinstated Watcher simply said, "I assure you, I am not exaggerating this i-in any way. And it came down to the point where, where Buffy decided we had to run for it. The Initiative, er, covered our retreat..."

"Actually, they most likely all got killed, just trying to delay the hell-bitch," Anya interjected.

The Englishman looked at his girlfriend, who got the message even as Buffy started to tear up – leaving Riley behind to die, hadn't been easy for her. Especially not after her mother had also died from an aneurysm, a few months before... "We were just outside of town, and thinking we were safe – when those asshole Knights tried to kill us, to boot..."

"What Knights?" asked the man Angelus had called a White Knight.

"The Knights of Byzantium," Dawn said shortly.

"I've heard of them," Wesley noted. "A military-religious order, founded in the 12th century..."

"Yeah, lucky for us they still live in it too! Bunch of idiot pompous males," the ex-demon piped up.

Buffy finished up the story, "We had the red sports car that Giles had given to Anya, and a lot more horsepower – literally – than they did. We outran them easy. But we, um, we didn't have anywhere else to go, so here we are..."

"It's fine. I'm glad you came," Angel reassured her with a gentle smile, having gotten over the past.

"Yeah, well, okay, we're now in L.A. – waiting for Glory to come find us. And what are we gonna do if she does? We can't stop her. Look at what happened to Willow," the Key almost trembled.

Xander suddenly got a funny look on his face. "So, uh, what was Spike doing during all this?"

It was an odd side note to the saga; but after that night last year, Buffy and Riley _**had**_ talked about all that had happened. And after beating the truth out of Angleman, the Chosen One had learned the bleached-blonde vamp was now a chipped prisoner of the Initiative, just as his former paramour had been.

Buffy had decided that because he had saved Xander, just this once the vampire who had helped her avert Acathla's apocalypse had earned himself a '_Get out of jail free_' card. And after Riley had convinced his C.O. to release the prisoner into the Slayer's custody because of the perpetual overcrowding, Willow had taken him to Los Angeles.

But that hadn't worked out – Drusilla hadn't wanted William the Bloody around due to the voices in her head saying that he was destined to fall for the Slayer, and Angel and Spike still had one gigantic horrendous loathing for one another. Thus with nowhere else to go, the former Big Bad had returned to Sunnydale...

And so Buffy rolled her eyes in disgust at Xander's question. "Glory almost beat him to death, after an incident with a robot I am _**not**_ gonna go into details about! He's probably sulking in his crypt right about now..."

Cordelia went to put her arms around the Key as Xander joined them, his protective instincts for the Summers women still a dominant part of his psyche. "Dawn? This _**thing **_is not gonna get you. I promise, okay? And you know I don't lie, remember?"

The teenager could remember that, and her worries eased somewhat – before Dru dropped the bombshell, "Oh, Miss Edith says she's coming! Like lollipops at the circus. She'll come to slash...and bash...and...and..." The female vamp let out a little gasp of surprise, "...make you bleed like beautiful poetry..."

Then Drusilla looked around to Xander, "Can't you feel it too, kitten? It's the end of the world, it is!"

* * *

As the Scoobies and Fang Gang erupted in a babblefest reminiscent of the Tower of Babel, a green-skinned red-horned singing anagogic demon came into the Hyperion. "Hello, campers! What's happening?"

Buffy instantly got ready to slay him, her nerves almost complete frayed after all that had happened; but more than one member of the Angelites stepped in front of her to prevent it. "It's okay, Buff, he's a friend. Non-hostile good demon here," Xander tried to reassure her.

"Whoa!" the owner and Host of the Karaoke bar called 'Caritas' exclaimed. "I don't need to hear the sweet sounds of Aretha to know I'm suddenly gettin' some seriously freaked vibes here, people. Uh, is there an apocalypse happening right now that I should know about?"

"Got it in one, Lean and Green," Faith relaxed as she saw Buffy also start to do so.

"Who are you?" Anya asked abruptly. "You look kinda familiar..."

"Name's Lorne, cupcake," the demon smiled in honest friendship. "I run a bar downtown called-"

"'Caritas', yeah, now I remember!" Anya yelled in indignation. "What was the big idea, setting up that kind of sanctuary in your Karaoke bar five years ago? I lost more than one opportunity for vengeance, when my targets hid in there..."

Lorne stepped back, "Oh...Anyanka? What are you doing here? No offence, doll – but shouldn't you be out somewhere making a cheating husband eat his liver, or something like that?"

"I became mortal over two years ago," Anya spat out. "I'm powerless to do that sorta thing anymore. Darn it..."

Giles just rubbed his glasses wearily as the Host smiled again, "And the being human thing's pretty much agreeing with you, I take it?" The demon saw Anya blush and look away, "No need to be ashamed of that, my little lamb – it's the way life is. You move on. Your karma takes you to the new place, whatever and wherever that place may happen to be. We all take such journeys..."

Xander suddenly looked like he was having a thought, then started working on a plan – much like that night over three years before, when the Scoobies had been trying figure out a way to stop the unstoppable demon called the Judge. The others started talking, as he started cogitating...

Angel suggested, "We need to focus here. Come up with some way to stop this Glory person..."

"Weren't you listening?" Anya demanded. "She's a god, not some stupid demon. She can't _**be**_ stopped! Just ask Dawn's dead boyfriend, Kevin!"

Buffy agreed reluctantly as Dawn looked away in tears, "Willow was the only one to ever even remotely hurt her, and she's not around right now..."

"So, then, what? Just hide? We can't do that forever!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Maybe we don't have to," Xander slowly said. Everyone turned to stare at him, as he began to explain, "Look, I dunno if this is such a bright notion, but something occurred to me just now. This thing was banished to our dimension, right? But that doesn't mean we have to stay here, for her to find and kill us..."

Wesley was confused and started to say, "Xander, what on Earth do you-" when Drusilla looked at the youth in astonishment and interrupted in her British accent, "Kitten, that's _**not**_ a good idea-!"

"What?" practically everyone demanded.

Xander simply said, "We hide out in Pylea for a while, and if necessary make our stand there. Level the playing field..."

A veritable storm was unleashed in the hotel lobby with those words, a combination of confusion and disbelief. The people from the Hellmouth had no clue what he was talking about, and the other group was remembering their adventures with the Host's cousin, Landokmar of the Deathwok Clan. Someone who had almost been killed whilst briefly in Los Angeles, thanks to Cordy reading an incantation in a public library after Xander had had a vision.

Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok Clan, as he was known back home, put an end to the argumentative discussion with a piercingly loud whistle. He then glared at the seer, "Are you outta your itty bitty little mind here, Sparky?"

The others began to question him, but the Host simply said, "Trust me, you don't want to go to my world. Not looking like this!"

Cordelia appeared offended, staring at her skirt. "Like what?"

Lorne never hesitated, "Like a human!"

* * *

In the end though, the Host was overruled despite his objections; as even though Buffy didn't relish the thought of exposing her sister to the dangers of a demon dimension, she liked the prospects of just waiting around for their insane adversary to kill them even less.

Since no one had any better ideas, the Fang Gang visited the same public library they had gone to before, and retrieved the appropriate book. Supplies and weapons were gathered and the next day, everyone was together at 'Caritas', where the portal could be opened.

Lorne was looking desperate. "Have I mentioned that this is a really lousy idea? I mean, going home? I'd rather have a hydrochloric acid facial. I'd rather invite a hive of wasps to nest in my throat. I'd rather sit through a junior high school production of 'Cats'! Does anyone see where I'm going with this, already?"

"Well, we _**could**_ leave you behind for Glory to torture and kill you very painfully, when she finds out what's happened," Anya said pragmatically.

The empath demon suddenly looked thoughtful. "Then again, Landok did say good old Mom was sorta missing me..."

But suddenly, Glory's crusty minions – underworld bottom-feeders, or hobbits with leprosy, call them what you will – burst into the sanctuary. The leader named Jinx pointed at Dawn and shouted to his fellows, "Kill them all! Obtain the Key for the most Groove-Tastic One! Our day of Glory is finally at hand!"

"Well punned!" his comrade named Murk congratulated him.

Jinx preened, "Well, it just called out to me..."

But even as the bad guys began to strike out at the good ones, they were repelled away by a bright blue light. And the same thing happened, when anyone with demon blood did the same thing in the other camp...

"What's happening?" Buffy demanded, as she saw Angel get blasted back.

"The sanctuary spell I have on my club!" Lorne called back. "Demon violence isn't possible in here! Human violence, on the other hand – different kettle of fish!"

"Great!" the blonde Chosen One muttered. She stood next to her sister, and Faith joined her; the brunette said simply in reply to her former enemy's look, "I got your back this time, B. I swear..."

There was no time for debate however, as they then stood side by side to protect Dawn, and easily kicked ass. "Cordy! Hurry up and do it!" Buffy then yelled.

The young woman in question had the book in her hands and with a deep breath muttered, "Krv drpglr pwlz chkwrt strplmt dwghzn prqlrzn lffrmtplzt!"

The huge glowing portal appeared, and for a moment everyone looked at it in awe. Then the demons began doubling their efforts to get Dawn, desperately determined not to fail their god...

"Everyone, get to the portal!" Angel yelled.

A few moments later, most of the white hats were there and ready to jump in – when the unthinkable happened.

Glory slammed her way right through a wall, and tore into the club in search of Dawn.

Xander leapt at Glory, only to be thrown back against the barstools. As he was no longer human enough, to be excluded from the spell. "Oh, crap..."

The hellgod was somewhat confused by what had just happened, for a few precious moments, and as the former Nighthawk saw the rest of his people ready to depart Xander yelled, "GO!"

Cordelia looked at him in horror, realizing the situation and yelled, "NOOOO!" But it was too late – Angel yanked her backwards, and the defenders all vanished into another world.

With superhuman speed, Glory tried to follow – but a hitherto-unknown clause of her cursed banishment and imprisonment within the human meat sack called Ben, prevented her from travelling through after them. Bounced back into the Karaoke bar, she could only watch impotently as the interdimensional vortex vanished.

The crazy hellgod was _**very **_annoyed, and instantly turned towards Xander. "Where did they go? How do we follow them?"

Xander Harris was outnumbered and surrounded, and faced with Glory's anger quickly became resigned to his fate.

* * *

**Pylea demon dimension. May, 2001**

Somewhere on the other side of the rainbow, the portal opened up – and disgorged all its passengers after a bumpy ride, into some sort of meadow. Had they done the research, Giles and Wesley would have known that when separate entities enter a dimensional portal, they tend to – well – separate; the refugees could have ended up literally on opposite ends of the world...

But then, nobody had ever attempted such a journey using the Key.

Some part of Dawn's subconscious, a part of her that needed her friends and family to stay with her, mystically held the group together; tapping into her true power, it guided all the travellers to the same spot.

Before the screams of vertigo were even over, Angel looked at himself fearfully. "The sun. Daylight. Quick – somebody get something, to cover me and Dru up!"

Faith reacted without thinking, she dived on top of the Champion and they both crashed to the ground. The vampire was suddenly distracted by the human girl's concerned face, and he could also _**smell**_ all that hot, intoxicating Slayer blood pumping just inches away in her carotid...

Drusilla just waved Wesley aside, as she stared upwards. "Why am I not on fire?" she asked, looking hopelessly for the moon and the stars.

As Faith and Angel somewhat embarrassedly got up, Wesley and Giles looked at the sky too. "Fascinating. Another dimension, with different metaphysical laws..." muttered the junior Englishman.

"Yes, quite," Rupert agreed in wonder. "Two suns, that obviously don't have the same effect on vampires as our own-"

"COULD WE PLEASE FOCUS HERE?" Cordelia screamed, recovering her wits. "We just left Xander behind. That Glory thing's got him!"

Buffy, Dawn, Faith and Dru suddenly realized that, and almost began freaking out. Angel started trying to calm them down, saying, "Maybe he got away from her. Xander can take care of himself now..."

"We've gotta go back for him!" Buffy opined, taking charge.

"Where's the book?" Lorne asked at once. "I told you guys to hold on tight to that puppy! The last thing I wanna do is hang around in this dimension again, waiting for a mystical locksmith..."

They looked, but the book was nowhere to be found. "This is pointless. It's not here!" Anya exclaimed.

Wesley said slowly, "Well, perhaps the book – perhaps its only function is to open portals _**to**_ Pylea. In which case, it would be useless _**in**_ Pylea and therefore – it only exists in our own dimension?"

"You mean we're stuck in this world, Wes?" Faith demanded, not knowing about a former physics student and runaway slave close by called Fred Burkle – who would eventually get them all home.

Lorne looked ready to faint...and Dru started to have a bad sensation in her gut. As she held her stomach the soulless creature said, "Oh, oh, my kitten is in so much pain. The White Knight's bones are shatterin' like ice..."

Buffy, Cordy, Dawn and Faith lost it completely.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California. May, 2001**

It would have been nice to imagine that Xander valiantly stood against the black hat's threats, and was somehow saved by his friends coming back – as they refused to abandon him to the mercy of evil, and engineered a fantastic search and rescue attempt at the last moment.

It would have been be nice – but, also, quite inaccurate. As his fate was a lot more ugly than that.

Glory wasted no time with any smart chat, or bribes to win Xander over to her side. Infuriated at losing her Key yet _**again**_, the demented creature – unaffected by the sanctuary spell – simply started venting said fury upon the young man almost at once.

His ribs were instantly smashed. Nose shattered. Arm and leg bones snapped into pieces. Inner organs ruptured and bleeding...just like Drusilla had felt and foreseen.

"Maybe I should make this clear. I. WANT. MY. KEY!" Glorificus yelled into the demi-human's face.

Xander held out for as long as he could, as he was no stranger to pain – in one form or another, it had been his only constant companion right from the cradle. But every man has his breaking point – and when Glory grabbed hold of his testicles, even he could no longer take the white-hot agony.

A minion named Dreg grabbed the book – which had failed to cross over with the escapees, for the precise reasons that Wesley had suspected – and tried to open another portal. The plan was for him and his fellows to follow after the Key, and bring it back at once...

Never mind that the whole scheme was doomed to fail before it even began, given Dawn's travel services were unavailable; the mystical doorway refused to even open up.

Certain geographical areas in L.A. were rife with psychic energy, and these areas functioned as dimensional hotspots, or natural gateways between worlds. The problem for Glory was that creating a portal tended to deplete a hotspot of its energy; and thus, until the batteries recharged it was impossible to do as she commanded.

Completely pissed, the deity from a hellfire dimension was about to kill Xander – he was useless for a brain-suck, even if she had been in the mood – when they both found themselves in the White Room, after an eruption of white light.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" the hellgoddess demanded, after finding herself unable to move.

Four members of the Ra-tet were gathered together, much like they had been on that night with their shaman informant – nearly two years ago now. Mesektet said calmly to Glory, "Your powers don't work here."

"Well, gee, _**that's**_ obvious. Now lemme go, you little bitch!" the blonde demanded, straining to get loose.

"You wish to be free?" Mr. Ashet asked, as he slowly stepped forward.

Glory didn't like his tone, when Ma'at sighed and said simply, "Let's get this part over with. There's no need to prolong the ugly business with pointless conversation..."

Semkhet bellowed out a mighty roar, and a hole appeared in the floor right behind Glory. Black and seeming to pulsate, the portal seemed determined to drag the insane woman in...but suddenly, she morphed back into Ben – the human, the bane of her existence.

The medical intern was completely confused, not knowing where he was and what had happened – and then Ashet gave him a cold-hearted push. He died screaming after falling into the black hole, which subsequently vanished without a sound.

The foursome then turned their attention to the broken and dying form of Xander Harris. Mesektet raised her hand, and it was as if invisible arms suddenly grasped him and forced his body upright – even holding the fallen warrior's head up straight.

"Greetings, Alexander Lavelle Harris," Ma'at said softly, as Xander floated effortlessly.

"You're probably wondering why you're here," Mesektet smiled, the evil thing amused at his situation.

"We have a story to tell you," Ashet added, his customary aloofness present.

Semkhet growled, and yet Xander had no trouble understanding the Totem; that the tale would be a complex one indeed.

Ma'at came over, and the woman stroked his cheek sadly. "Your human body is going to die soon, there's nothing we can do about that. I'm sorry," she said. "But I believe you should know the truth, before it happens. You see, this is all our fault; we're responsible for what's happened to you..."

The Ra-tet introduced themselves, then as promised started to explain everything.

Xander heard in disbelief, followed by anger, how the Totems had changed his destiny in order to save themselves and many others. Instantly pissed off when informed of the words of Miss Files and Records, the young man however later agreed with the five's decision – when he learned about The Beast, and the possessed Cordelia murdering people.

Basically, events finally came full circle as Xander heard and saw all that Wo-Pang had relayed to the Totems years ago. The anger vanished, only to be replaced with a sense of bitterness and futility through the ever-increasing pain.

{ _A pawn. Wild card, my ass – a frickin' tool, that's all I ever was! All I was ever meant to be. My God, it all makes so much sense now – no_ _**wonder **__my own parents treated me like that. They musta known, unconsciously, that I wasn't supposed to be there! And everything was destined to fall apart for me after Graduation, too? Probably – my ultimate purpose in life was already accomplished. I'd done my job – betrayed and alienated Cordelia from her rich friends, so that after her dad got busted by the IRS she had no one to turn to and eventually left town... _}

The fury then came back, only this time it was directed at the author of his existence – Jasmine. { _Damn you to Hell, whoever you are! If I wasn't about to die here, you showed up – I'd rip you apart with my bare hands! Well, the last laugh's on you anyway...you're never getting your claws into my Cordy now! I'm taking the visions with me..._ }

"You should know that we can hear your thoughts," Mesektet said thoughtfully, the so-called little girl getting up from her chair.

"Your anger is quite justified, but also pointless now," Ma'at gazed at the dying man. "Things have changed, ever since the one called Darla died..."

"With the former whore's natural human death, that particular strategy of the Power-That-Be – to generate what it needed to manifest on our plane – was finally nullified completely. Thanks to you – the miracle child of two vampires will not be born. Not that way, not now," Ashet said.

Semkhet then said in his native language that all this had come at a cost, though, and they should not forget that. For too long, the five Totems had been four; and the situation could not be allowed to remain that way.

Unable to speak anymore after what Glory had done to him, Xander looked at them and thought through the agony, { _What's that mean?_ }

The Ra-tet then surprised him yet again, for after another funky light show Xander was presented with the body of Manny – floating horizontally in front of him, with his eyes closed.

Ma'at explained, "The ritual to change destiny required one of us – Manjet, as it turned out – to give up their life force."

"And ever since then, the sun has been gradually losing strength," Mesektet added to Xander's sudden horror.

"The god called Ra created the Ra-tet, and decreed for its five manifestations to have powers and responsibilities. If all of us die, it can anoint five others to take our place. But nothing else, to save humanity," Ashet stated, straightening up.

Semkhet growled, and in a daze Xander understood that he was being offered the chance to take Manny's position in the group. Restore the balance, and live on after all. But the only thing he could think was, { _What's the catch? _}

"You would prefer one day, for the world to be trapped in a permanent midnight?" Ashet asked acidly.

"And what other option do you have? Do you want to die?" Mesektet had an evil smirk.

The shamaness came to face Xander again, and the one-time King of Cretins was relatively glad. As he could feel that out of them all – she was the most trustworthy.

"I wouldn't blame you if you just spat in our faces, and cursed us for what we've done to you," Ma'at whispered. "We would deserve it, I most of all. But the simple truth is, we do need you now – or someone like you. A new Sacred Guardian of the Shen, Keeper of the Orb of Ma'at, and devotee of light..."

She stepped back, "And who better than its own creation to stand guard, in case the enemy comes up with a new plan and unleashes The Beast upon us all?" The shamaness extended her hand, "I ask you to join us. The burden of immortality will not be an easy one, but the cause is worthy. For you, and for the world."

Xander was suddenly reminded of the conversation he'd had with the Fang Gang, on that first day he'd started work for Angel Investigations. That maybe he was destined for something more in life, than just being the Zeppo. He sensed the sincerity from Ma'at, and so made his decision – with only moments to spare.

Manjet's body began to glow like a supernova, as the Orb within his head was given to a new Keeper. And after he had ascended – he had become – the rest of the Ra-tet said as one, "Welcome to the family...Xandet."

He who had been Xander Harris didn't know that his new relatives had already arranged for the visions to be transferred to a worthy recipient.

Or that in the future, a vampire named Harmony Kendall would think that it would be an excellent practical joke to slip some Doximall into the champagne of himself and Cordelia one night; and nine months later, Cordy would subsequently give birth to a daughter named Joyce, in honor of Buffy's dead mom.

Or that Angel would eventually be made human as a reward for his efforts as a Champion, to Faith's immense pleasure.

Or that Giles and Anya would marry the next year, and have lots of children in Sunnydale – that were destined to grow up there and be horribly spoiled by their aunts Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Tara. As well as Spike...

Or that the situation between Wesley and Drusilla would eventually come to a head, after their return from Pylea, and only one of them would walk away afterwards.

To quote the Cordelia of another timeline, all Xandet knew was that "somehow, it's all gonna be all right."

The sun began to shine brightly at full strength once more, sending its life-giving rays down towards the City of Angels. The visions were now gone, and the pawn had become a true player on the chessboard.

**THE END**


End file.
